


Реки времен

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Драко Малфой отправляется в экспедицию в рамках министерской программы социализации. Результаты просто восхитительные, он на пороге научного переворота. Вот только ему постоянно мешают: то Трелони с пророчествами, то трещины, которые появились в земле. И кто такая эта таинственная Гермиона Грейнджер?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_«Изучение Маховиков Времени слабо продвинулось за те без малого сто пятьдесят лет, что данные артефакты пребывали в нашем распоряжении. Главнейшая цель — повторить технологию их создания — так и не была достигнута, и ни один из экспериментальных образцов не приблизился к уже существующим артефактам._

_Есть основания полагать, что сила Маховика Времени не столь зависит от чар, наложенных на него, сколько от содержимого часов. Как было выяснено в ходе исследования обломков в Отделе Тайн, песок особой природы и невыясненного происхождения обладал магической силой, но не данной человеком, а естественной, той, которую несут в себе магические растения или животные. Однако же он служил лишь добавкой к обыкновенному песку и составлял там часть смехотворно малую. Таким образом, для магического сообщества первоочередным становится вопрос о поиске и добыче магического песка — Временного песка, если пожелаете. Более того, в свете открытия этого песка ставится вопрос и о том, возможно ли увеличить концентрацию магического песка в часах Маховика Времени и продлить тем самым продолжительность времени, которое маг может провести в другом временном измерении без вреда для него или для самого времени. Тем самым я принципиально не соглашаюсь с профессором Крокером в части его суждений о невозможности пребывания в другом временном промежутке дольше пяти часов, однако вынужден с прискорбием констатировать, что разбитые Маховики не имели технического потенциала более чем на эти злосчастные пять часов. Я, как и прочие, опечален утратой. Однако же не стоит забывать, что враг стоит у наших дверей, и кто знает, на что он был бы способен, получи он доступ к артефактам подобной силы. В одном мы можем быть уверены: по крайней мере время надежно защищено от Темного Лорда»._

_Из речи А.П. В.Б. Дамблдора на съезде ученых Магической Британии. 20 июня 1996 г._

Драко рухнул на зеленый мох, и брюки на коленях тут же напитались влагой. Неподалеку раздался глухой шлепок, за которым последовал стон, полный боли и разочарования. 

— Грейнджер, ты не могла найти свое чертово месторождение в каком-то более приятном месте? 

Она приземлилась еще более неудачно — прямиком на толстый корень дерева — то ли мангры, то ли еще какой-то дрянной пальмы. 

— Даже баобаб тебе не рад, — бросил Драко скорее по привычке, чем желая всерьез задеть Грейнджер. 

— Это сельва, Малфой, откуда тут баобаб? Ты хоть в чем-то разбираешься? — вмиг ощетинилась она. — И вообще, помог бы лучше подняться. 

— Даже не подумаю. Если меня и обязали переться с тобой в эту проклятую экспедицию, то уж помогать тебе меня даже Мерлин не заставит. 

— И какую, по-твоему, рекомендацию я тебе напишу, когда мы вернемся?

— Да плевал я на твою рекомендацию с Астрономической Башни! — тут уже Драко разгорячился. — Даже если ты напишешь, что я сделал неоценимый вклад, все равно я буду таскаться по этим общественным работам еще три года. И это, как любезно уточнил министр Шеклболт, с учетом всех смягчающих обстоятельств. Так что поднимайся сама, Грейнджер. 

Она заворчала себе под нос, но все же поднялась на ноги, спрятала в сумку использованный портключ и достала карту. 

— Кажется, нас занесло чуть севернее, чем надо. 

— На сколько миль? — обреченно вздохнул Драко. Слишком уж подозрительно прозвучало это ее «чуть». 

Грейнджер не ответила. Она задумчиво рассматривала то карту, то компас, выданный Мерлин знает каким отделом Министерства под личную ответственность. О Драко заботиться она явно не собиралась. Что ж, это было взаимно. 

— Две мили, Малфой. Не сломаешься, — наконец заключила Грейнджер, убрала карту, выставила перед собой компас и двинулась вперед. 

— Грейнджер, ты вроде как важная птица в Отделе Тайн, — рассуждал Драко, бредя следом. — Так почему же Отдел магического транспорта выдал тебе испорченный портключ? Признавайся, ты уже и там нажила врагов?

— Никого я не нажила, — буркнула Грейнджер, даже не повернув головы. 

— Конечно, рассказывай, — похоже, удалось нащупать ее новую болевую точку. — Никаких врагов у Гермионы Грейнджер нет. А весь Отдел магических игр и спорта просто так перестал с тобой здороваться. А в Отделе регулирования магических популяций твоя фамилия вообще стала ругательством. 

Грейнджер шагала вперед и подозрительно молчала. Наверняка выбирала заклинание, которым можно его огреть. Это же Грейнджер, с нее станется. 

— Мне тебя даже жаль, — Драко поспешно попытался исправить ситуацию. — Ты поэтому забилась в Отдел Тайн? 

Грейнджер затормозила так резко, что он чуть не врезался в ее спину, медленно повернулась и смерила его тяжелым взглядом.

— Все? Ты высказался? 

Это подействовало отрезвляюще. Будто ведро ледяной воды на голову. Даже хуже пощечины, ей-Мерлин. С другой стороны, Грейнджер прекрасно владела боевыми чарами, о чем Драко так поздно вспомнил. Так что оставалось только отдать дань ее выдержке и порадоваться, что она не стала сразу хвататься за палочку. 

— Долго еще идти? 

Грейнджер вздохнула. 

— И почему мне в напарники достался именно ты? 

— Сам не понимаю, — огрызнулся Драко. — Я в гробу видал и эти Маховики Времени, и твою идиотскую экспедицию. 

— Да ты что? — она уперла руки в боки. — Я, знаешь ли, год горбатилась над переводом древних рун, которыми создателю первого Маховика вздумалось описать свою экспедицию. И ради чего? Ради того, чтобы мне по программе социализации навязали нытика и маменькиного сынка в напарники? О, теперь-то я понимаю, почему профессор Таймхол вел дневник на древних рунах. Чтобы таким, как ты, было лень его расшифровывать! 

— Это я-то ленивый? — Драко опешил.

— Ты не можешь пройти без нытья две несчастных мили! Неженка несчастный! — выпалила она, развернулась и зашагала вперед. Драко стиснул зубы и двинулся за ней. 

«А ведь я мог бы оглушить ее, — думал он, глядя на пучок на голове Грейнджер, который покачивался в такт ее шагам. — Даже, может быть, убить и бросить тело в этом лесу. И никто бы ее не нашел. Она это прекрасно знала, но все равно рискнула отправиться в эту экспедицию. Вот ведь идиотка без чувства самосохранения». 

— Напомни хоть, что мы ищем в этой твоей реке. После распределения была консультация, но я все прослушал. 

— Не удивлена, — фыркнула Грейнджер. — И это не моя река. Путумайо или Иса — левый приток Амазонки. 

— Так она Путумайо или Иса? — Драко окончательно сбился с толку. 

— На территории Бразилии ее называют Иса, а поскольку нам нужно место, где эта река впадает в Амазонку, то, я думаю, уместно говорить, что нам нужна все-таки Иса. Если я правильно перевела текст, то в месте, где Иса сливается с Амазонкой, профессор Таймхол и нашел тот песок, который впоследствии заполнил песочные часы Маховика Времени. Судя по его записям, первый Маховик оказался таким мощным, что отправил его аж к создателям Хогвартса. Потом профессор решил, что столько песка тратить не стоит, разобрал свой первый Маховик и собрал несколько, но уже с меньшей концентрацией песка. 

— То есть он добавил здешний песок в обычный?

— Да, именно так. Смешал их. Позже, я так понимаю, концентрация магического песка еще не раз была уменьшена, так что те Маховики, которые до недавнего времени хранились в Министерстве, — лишь жалкие пародии на великое творение профессора Таймхола. 

— И которые вы с друзьями умудрились угробить.

— И с друзьями твоего отца.

Грейнджер кажется, научилась возвращать колкости. Или это сам Драко стал более ранимым?

— Ладно, неважно. В любом случае, эта экспедиция имеет большое значение для науки. Если у нас все удастся, волшебники снова обретут технологию производства Маховиков Времени.

Драко хмыкнул. С одной стороны, было бы неплохо снова создать эти артефакты. С другой — к тому, кто пользуется Маховиком Времени, обычно применялись сотни ограничений, так что, в конечном счете, все путешествия во времени сводились к тому, чтобы посмотреть, как то или иное событие произошло. Менять что-либо строго возбранялось. Драко вздохнул. Конечно, в широком смысле воссоздание Маховиков стало бы прорывом для магического общества в целом. Можно было бы потрясать перед Международной Конфедерацией магов ключами от Отдела Тайн и громко заявлять о наличии этих самых Маховиков. Не более. 

За размышлениями Драко даже не заметил, как они вышли к реке — похоже, к нужной им Исе, — и теперь Грейнджер с усердием месила ногами песок. Драко тяжело вздохнул: он только теперь почувствовал, как отекли ноги в тяжелых ботинках. Желание сбросить их, опустить ноги в прохладную воду и чувствовать, как спадает жар, было нестерпимым. Драко чуть притормозил, но бдительная Грейнджер тут же повернулась и смерила его неодобрительным взглядом. 

— Не вздумай этого делать, — прикрикнула она. — Профессор Таймхол в своих заметках не уверен в том, что воду можно трогать голыми руками. Я не для того тащу с собой целую походную лабораторию, чтобы ты сейчас нырнул в эту реку и все испортил. 

Хвосторога бы ее задрала при первой же возможности. 

— А зачем ты тащишь эту лабораторию? — буркнул Драко. — Странно, что ты не пользуешься возможностью загрузить меня по полной программе. 

— Не суди людей по себе, — фыркнула Грейнджер. — К тому же здесь слишком ценные зелья и приборы, чтобы доверить их такому… Такому, как ты. 

— Зато такая, как ты, умудрилась упасть с этой ценной сумкой на корни какого-то баобаба.

— Это было мангровое дерево, Малфой! Стоп. 

Она резко затормозила, и Драко тоже замер. Их взорам открывалась бескрайняя водная гладь. 

— Иса впадает в Амазонку, — одними губами прошептала Грейнджер.- Не трогай руками ни песок, ни воду, пока я не разверну лабораторию. 

Он пожал плечами и на всякий случай отошел на почтительное расстояние от воды. Грейнджер же раскрыла маленькую сумочку и принялась доставать оттуда столик, реторты, горелки, пробирки, магически непроницаемые контейнеры и даже небольшой котелок. Вслед за ними появилась огромная палатка, окончательно подтвердившая догадки Драко касательно чар, наложенных на сумочку. 

— Что? — недовольно спросила Грейнджер, заметив, что он уставился на столик. 

— Ничего, — Драко пожал плечами. — Если думала удивить меня заклинанием Незримого расширения, то ты промазала. Чары специфические, но не редкие и уж тем более не запрещенные. 

Конечно, он рассчитывал, что его слова, как минимум, заденут самолюбие выскочки Грейнджер. Наверняка ее недалекие приятели с отвисшей челюстью смотрели, как она складывает стол в сумочку, которая меньше в десять раз, а то и больше. Но для Драко это сюрпризом не было. Разумеется, у него бы не получилось незримо расширить такой ридикюль, пришлось бы взять хотя бы средних размеров рюкзак, но ничего экстраординарного тут не было. 

— Так тебе помочь? — бросил он, глядя, как Грейнджер расставляет реторты и пробирки. — Еще потом скажешь, что сама все сделала, а я только мешал.

— Справедливости ради, ты не мешаешь мне, пока не лезешь своими руками в мою лабораторию. И будешь мешать еще меньше, если соизволишь не разговаривать со мной, пока я занята делом. Если уж так хочешь чем-то заняться, набери мне песка в этот котелок. И ради всего святого, не трогай руками ни сам песок, ни воду. 

Драко пожал плечами, взял котелок и двинулся к берегу. Легкий взмах палочки поднял в воздух песчаный ком, заставил медленно проплыть по воздуху и мягко опуститься в котелок. 

— Что дальше? — спросил Драко, левитируя котелок к столику — чтобы уж точно не коснуться рукой ни одной песчинки и не вызвать новую волну негодования Грейнджер. 

Той, похоже, от волнения отшибло слух. Надев плотные перчатки и сжав палочку в сильно дрожащей руке, Грейнджер отправляла небольшие горки песка то в одну пробирку, то в другую, что-то нагревала, процеживала, записывала в тетрадь — в общем, была крайне занята своими научными изысканиями. К стыду Драко, он не понимал ни одного ее действия. Вероятно, она сочла что-то в расшифрованных записях крайне опасным, а потому делиться с ним информацией не собиралась.

— Может, тебе помочь? — и откуда только в голосе взялась эта неуверенность? Да и с чего бы помогать ей — это же Грейнджер. Сама затеяла эту экспедицию, сама пусть и расхлебывает. Но кровное Малфоевское желание приложить руку, да хотя бы кончик мизинца, к великому все же брало свое. А вдруг Грейнджер сейчас и впрямь совершит прорыв? Тогда Драко совершенно точно должен быть причастен к ее открытию. Иначе потомки запомнят только то, что он песочка в котелок набрал, а это точно не похоже на весомый вклад. 

— Сейчас сходишь, наберешь воды из реки. Дай только закончить с песком. Вот думала же, что надо взять два котелка! — она закатила глаза. — Ну да ладно, гиппогрифы за нами не гонятся, еды у нас на три дня, нет повода для спешки. А это что? 

Она взяла со дна котелка крупный синий камень и зачаровано уставилась на него. 

Самоцвет и впрямь приковывал взгляд, переливаясь всеми оттенками синего, а его многочисленные грани отбрасывали блики. Особенно юркий солнечный зайчик попал в глаза, и Драко отвернулся и часто заморгал. За спиной громыхнул взрыв. В следующий миг он понял, что летит прямо к хитросплетению корней мангрового дерева, затем ощутил тупой удар, и мир вокруг почернел и утих.


	2. Chapter 2

Драко открыл глаза и обнаружил, что лежит на корнях мангрового дерева. Неподалеку шумела река, а приборы на столике стояли так же, как он их и оставил. 

«И почему я не поставил палатку? — размышлял Драко, поднимаясь на ноги. — Неужели так устал, что сил не хватило?»

Потирая затекший от лежания на твердом дереве бок, он двинулся к столику. Придирчиво осмотрев реторты и пробирки, он потер переносицу и взял в руки толстую тетрадь, бегло пробежал взглядом по строкам и пришел к крайне удовлетворительному выводу: песок из Исы был тем самым, что наполнял первый Маховик Времени. С таким результатом не стыдно было и в Министерство вернуться. 

«Наверняка эти сволочи здорово удивятся, когда я заявлюсь к ним целым и невредимым, да еще и с Временным песком. Конечно, понадобится еще ряд проверок, прежде чем запускать песок в работу и создавать экспериментальную модель Маховика, но все равно это прорыв». 

Он и сам не понимал, как работа в Отделе Тайн стала для него настолько важной. Попав туда по программе социализации, он увлекся исследованиями, сам того не ожидая. А как еще объяснить потраченное на перевод ветхой рукописи время? Почему бы он еще согласился тащиться в одиночку в такую глушь, как бразильские леса? Конечно, ему было интересно. Драко даже представлял, как запишут его деяния для потомков: даже будучи объявленным военным преступником, Драко Малфой не опускал рук и проводил научные исследования, позволившие восстановить такой мощный артефакт, как Маховик Времени. 

— Напишут, — сказал самому себе Малфой. — Даже не сомневайся, напишут. 

Однако же миг триумфа стоило приблизить. Драко достал из маленькой, расшитой бисером дамской сумочки — вот ведь выдали министерские крысы снаряжение! — магически непроницаемый контейнер, пробки для пробирок и принялся упаковывать свою добычу, педантично маркируя каждую пробу. Орудовать следовало только палочкой — Драко помнил, что песок лучше не трогать руками. Откуда у него в голове взялась эта мысль, он и сам не понимал: то ли вычитал в записях профессора Таймхола, то ли сам додумался до такой предосторожности. 

Впрочем, это было очевидно. Вода мокрая, солнце светит, Временной песок руками трогать нельзя. 

Наконец Драко закончил сворачивать лабораторию и, вздохнув, утер проступивший на лбу пот. Голова чуть закружилась, и он осторожно присел на корень мангры. Жара и влажность делали поездку невыносимой — а может, это были последствия сна в неудобной позе, в новом месте, в непривычных условиях. Все же Драко, даже после всех лишений, что обрушились на его голову, оставался большим ценителем комфорта. Скорее, даже именно из-за лишений он и стал так ценить удобство. После твердых азкабанских коек, дубовых что в прямом, что в переносном смысле, кровать с хорошим матрасом стала обязательным требованием Драко к месту своего обитания. 

Головокружение прекратилось, и Драко снова запустил руку в сумочку — мантикора бы укусила ту министерскую крысу, которая придумала выдать ему этот ридикюль — и достал небольшой, магически непроницаемый контейнер. Он был куда меньше, чем тот, с колбами, но в нем была едва ли не самая важная вещь в путешествии — если не брать в расчет волшебную палочку и голову на плечах. Обратный портключ. 

Драко сорвал пломбу с контейнера и поднял крышку. Консервная банка, тронутая ржавчиной, выглядела крайне непримечательно для магглов. Вот только ни один маггл не смог бы увидеть портключ: Драко забрался в крайне безлюдное место. Так что даже во внешнем виде портключа Драко усмотрел скрытую агрессию сотрудников Отдела магического транспорта и желание досадить ему, хотя бы в такой мелочи. Ещё бы — такой шанс всучить мерзавцу Малфою откровенный мусор!

Рассуждение прервал сам портключ. Драко почувствовал рывок в районе пупка, и мир вокруг стремительно закружился. Оставалось только крепко сжимать бисерную сумочку и надеяться, что пробирки уцелеют.

— Малфой, ты всё-таки вернулся? 

В Отделе магического транспорта — точнее, в том зале, куда ведут трансконтинентальные портключи — его ждал МакМиллан. Да уж не такой встречи он ждал от родины, не такой.

— А ты надеялся, что я сдохну под какой-то лианой? Нет уж, не на того напал, — огрызнулся Драко. 

— Очень жаль, — буркнул МакМиллан. — Я, как и другие члены магического общества, поддерживал кнатом, и не одним, программу социализации. Так почему, объясни мне, я, честный гражданин, сижу здесь, промерзаю до костей и дышу смогом, а ты, мерзавец и военный преступник, прохлаждаешься в Бразилии?

— Дай-ка подумать, — Драко делано закатил глаза. — Наверное, из-за того, что я не кости на пляже грел, а разведывал месторождения неизученного волшебного вещества с невыясненными свойствами и силой? — он был так возмущен, что начал говорить словами из собственного отчёта, чего раньше за ним не водилось. — И, как ты справедливо заметил, я мог погибнуть. Понятно тебе? Министерство готово было пожертвовать мерзавцем, а не добропорядочным гражданином.

МакМиллан молчал, ошалело таращась на Драко с полминуты.

— К Кингсли зайди, — выдавил он наконец и посторонился, выпуская Драко из зала. 

Уже выйдя в коридор, он спрятал бисерную сумочку во внутренний карман мантии. Все-таки про научный вклад все уже через неделю забудут, а вот о том, что Малфой щеголял по Министерству с милым ридикюлем, ещё месяц будут по углам шептаться. 

Кингсли смерил вошедшего Драко странным взглядом: в нём удивительным образом сочетались радость и неприязнь. Первое, видимо, касалось успешного возвращения одиночной экспедиции, а вторая — напрямую самого Драко. 

— Министр Шеклболт, — начал Драко, — я сделал пробы и даже успел выполнить их первичный анализ. Конечно, нужно провести еще ряд испытаний, но пока все указывает на то, что это именно тот песок, о котором говорилось в рукописи.

Кингсли кивал, и с каждым услышанным словом его лицо светлело. 

— Очень хорошо, мистер Малфой. Признаться, я не до конца верил в ваш успех. Так что вам удалось меня удивить. Я беседовал с профессором МакГонагалл вчера вечером, она готова помочь с исследованием свойств песка. Надеюсь, эксперименты подтвердят ваши первоначальные результаты.

— Мне стоит отправиться к профессору МакГонагалл прямо сейчас?

— Чем скорее, тем лучше. Хотя профессор МакГонагалл находится в школе Хогвартс и явно не настроена покидать ее. 

— Что ж, тогда я загляну к ней сегодня же. Не думаю, что хоть кто-то одобрит, если проба песка переночует в моём доме.

— Драко… — начал Кингсли, но тот уже не слушал. Радость триумфа утихла, её место заняло ставшее привычным за последние три года раздражение. Мало ему было министерских сотрудников, которые обсуждали каждый его шаг и шипели за спиной, словно он одним своим видом расшевелил змеиное гнездо, самим фактом своего существования. И вот теперь ему предстояло столкнуться с МакГонагалл.

С тяжелым сердцем Драко вошёл в лифт, поднялся в Атриум и пересёк его, направляясь к общественным каминам. Он не помнил, чтобы в школе ещё в какой-то камин можно было переместиться, кроме того, что в кабинете директора. Вероятно, камины в гостиных могли бы оказаться подключенными к сети, но Драко предпочёл не рисковать.

— Хогвартс, кабинет директора, — произнес он, бросил в огонь щепотку Летучего пороха, и взметнувшиеся пламя подхватило его, закружило и понесло к цели. Минута — и он уже отряхивался, прежде чем переступить через каминную решетку.

— Добрый день, мистер Малфой, — произнесла МакГонагалл, сидевшая за столом. Она отложила бумаги, которые изучала, и с интересом воззрилась на Драко. 

— Добрый день, профессор, — он запустил руку во внутренний карман мантии, извлек оттуда бисерную сумочку — пикси бы её разорвали — и поставил перед удивленной МакГонагалл.

— Мистер Малфой, я не думаю, что подарки сейчас уместны.

Чертова карга! 

— Прошу прощения, — Драко сделал вид, что смущён, и бросился доставать из сумочки магически непроницаемый контейнер с образцами песка. 

— Надеюсь, они не разбились, — пробормотал он, приоткрыв крышку, но все колбы оказались нетронутыми. Со вздохом облегчения он развернул контейнер и продемонстрировал МакГонагалл добычу.

— Превосходно, мистер Малфой. Отличная работа. К сожалению, сегодня я не могу этим заняться, но завтра у меня только два урока до обеда, после чего я готова начать исследования. Тем более вы, должно быть, устали с дороги. 

— Да, благодарю. Я с самого утра мечтаю о мягкой кровати. Знаете ли, корни мангрового дерева — не самое удобное ложе.

— Так ступайте домой, отдыхайте. Волшебное сообщество пять лет прожило без маховиков, одну ночь оно может потерпеть. А завтра к обеду я жду вас. 

Озадаченный таким заявлением, Драко спрятал в карман мантии пустую бисерную сумочку.

— Контейнер постоит пока у вас?

— Разумеется, мистер Малфой. Вы и так проделали огромную работу, вам нужно отдыхать и набираться сил, а не носиться с этой тяжестью.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Драко и направился к двери.

— Мистер Малфой! — окликнула его МакГонагалл. — Камин здесь.

— Я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь до Хогсмида, выпью кружечку сливочного пива. Всего доброго.

— До свидания.

Драко и впрямь захотелось пройтись. Должно быть, это отношение МакГонагалл так подействовало, и теперь казалось, что он вновь вернулся в школьные времена и в «Трех метлах» его ждут друзья. А ведь когда-то он и впрямь считал, что они есть. Внезапно Драко ощутил на запястье чью-то цепкую хватку. Он резко обернулся и недоуменно уставился на Трелони.

— Семерка треф! Фатальная ошибка, — прошептала она. Хмельной дух ударил Драко в нос.

— Что за фатальная ошибка? Снова забыли, куда херес спрятали?

— Фатальная ошибка, мой мальчик, фатальная. Семерка треф! 

Драко попытался вырваться, но у пьянчужки Трелони оказалась на удивление цепкая хватка.

— Семерка треф, — выпалила она в последний раз и сама отпустила его руку. — И херес, да, херес пропал. 

Она отстранилась и медленно побрела вдоль стены. Сам же Драко с невиданной для утомленного путника прытью бросился вниз. 

Уже дойдя до ворот, он понял, что сливочного пива больше не хочется. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы дойти до границы антиаппарационного барьера и сконцентрироваться на доме. 

Малфой-мэнор пустовал: Люциус отбывал наказание в Азкабане, Нарцисса гостила у каких-то дальних родственников не то в Испании, не то в Португалии, Драко же оставался совершенно один. Кто-то из домовиков возился на кухне — слышался стук и звон посуды, но даже ужинать желания не было. Совершенно изможденный, Драко поднялся в свою комнату, стянул одежду и ничком рухнул на кровать.

«Я, знаешь ли, год горбатилась над переводом Древних рун, и ради чего?» — воскликнул в голове женский голос, преисполненный негодования, а затем Драко провалился в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро Драко встретил с сильнейшей головной болью и тянущим ощущением чуть ниже лопаток. Впрочем, неудивительно, что какие-то десять часов сна не справились с адской усталостью после экспедиции. Не каждый способен выполнить такую сложную задачу в одиночку. Или не в одиночку? Он уставился на свои руки, озаренный невероятной догадкой, торопливо достал из кармана мантии бисерную сумочку, открыл ее и запустил туда руку. Благо, заклинание Незримого расширения не превращало пространство в безразмерную дыру, а всего лишь увеличивала сообразно наполнению. Драко вытащил палатку со столиком, и сумочка стала ощутимо легче. Он встряхнул ридикюль, прислушиваясь, нет ли там чего-то, что могло бы пролить свет на личность возможного напарника. Что-то в сумочке ещё болталось, и Драко поспешил извлечь это.

— «История Хогвартса»? — Он уставился на потрепанную книжку. — Кому придет в голову тащить в экспедицию «Историю Хогвартса»? 

Драко взглянул на тыльную сторону обложки, где студенты обычно подписывали свои книги. Однако и тут его поджидало недоразумение: подпись явно когда-то была, на её месте бумага истончилась, будто чернила срезали или не особо аккуратно свели заклинанием.

— Очень странно, — пробормотал он. Мысленно пообещав себе вечером вернуться к этому учебнику и его загадочному владельцу, он стал собираться. Раз уж МакГонагалл согласна была принять его после обеда, следовало поторопиться с отчетом об экспедиции. 

Из общественного камина в Атриуме Министерства магии Драко вышел ровно в девять утра и тут же направился к лифтам. Две молодые ведьмочки, вошедшие в кабину вслед за ним, тут же принялись переглядываться, тыкать друг друга в бок и хихикать, не сводя с Драко взгляда.

— У вас какие-то вопросы? — не выдержал он.

Лифт дернулся и замер.

— Четвёртый этаж, — сообщил равнодушный женский голос. Дверь отворилась, ведьмочки опрометью выскочили в коридор и расхохотались. Драко же поехал дальше, даже не думая об этих девицах. У него уже не оставалось сил ни на негодование из-за такого поведения, ни на недоумение, как им до сих пор не надоело его обсуждать. Хоть пальцем не тычут, и на том спасибо.

Двери разъехались, выпуская Драко на самый тихий и безлюдный этаж во всём Министерстве.

— Малфой!

Ну конечно же, его уже встречали. Пенелопа Кристал собственной персоной стояла напротив лифта, скрестив руки на груди.

— Привет, — Драко бодро помахал. — Почему такая сердитая?

— Ты опять опоздал!

— Технически, я пришёл вовремя. Ровно в девять прибыл по каминной сети.

— Ровно в девять нужно уже находиться на рабочем месте и приступать к выполнению обязанностей! И вообще, тебя министр хотел видеть.

— Но я был у него вчера. Заглянул, как только вернулся.

— Это я знаю, но ты сам мог бы поставить и меня в известность. Он сегодня прислал записку, просил, чтобы ты зашёл, как только появишься.

С тяжелым вздохом Драко развернулся и побрел обратно к лифту. Конечно, вчера Кингсли был довольно добродушным, да и не водилось за ним привычки менять своё поведение на ходу. Вспышками гнева министр тоже не страдал, так что наверняка он хотел поговорить о чём-то действительно важном. 

В легком напряжении Драко вышел из лифта и тут же столкнулся нос к носу с парочкой доблестных авроров — Поттером и Уизли. Эти двое раздражали его ровно столько, сколько они были знакомы, и дело вовсе не в том, что Поттер отверг предложение дружбы, нет. Скорее, Драко не мог понять, что такого окружающие находили в этих двоих героических идиотах, которые болтались в середине школьного рейтинга. К тому же, кроме неприятностей и штрафов, они своему факультету ничего не приносили. Драко, конечно, тоже не был безгрешным, но хотя бы не попадался с такой регулярностью, как Поттер и Уизли. Да и учился он куда лучше. Второй в рейтинге — это вам не помет докси. 

Поттер и Уизли прошли мимо, нарочито не замечая Драко, а он остановился и замер, как вкопанный, пытаясь вспомнить, кто был первым в школьном рейтинге. «Надо же, забыл имя своего соперника. Ладно, спрошу между делом у МакГонагалл, уж она-то должна помнить». Решив так, Драко уверенно толкнул дверь в кабинет министра. 

— А, Драко, доброе утро, — Кингсли жизнерадостно улыбался.

— Доброе утро, министр Шеклболт. Вы хотели о чём-то поговорить?

— Да. Я всё думал о твоей экспедиции. Если песок и впрямь окажется тем самым для производства Маховиков, мы начнем разработку его месторождения. Прости, но в одиночку ты не справишься. Так что это будет большая экспедиция, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты её возглавил.

— Министр, — начал Драко, стараюсь не сорваться и не заплясать от радости. — Министр, а вас не смущает, что это территория другой страны? Нужно хотя бы ради приличия узнать, позволит ли бразильское Министерство магии этим заниматься.

— Разумеется. Я уже распорядился, чтобы Отдел международного магического сотрудничества готовил материал для переговоров, прощупывал почву. А для тебя у меня будет другое задание. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты разработал меры безопасности для нашей экспедиции.

— Почему я? Почему не авроры? 

— Авроры, Драко, занимаются скорее применением чар, нежели их созданием. К тому же из всех нас только тебе известно, какие именно опасности могут подстерегать путешественника в такой экспедиции.

Драко в растерянности уставился на Кингсли.

— Не знаю, что и сказать. Думаю, мне стоит попросить помощи у профессора МакГонагалл, — выдавил он наконец. — Она лучше разбирается в чарах, надеюсь, она не откажет.

— Кстати, ты уже говорил с ней об экспериментах?

— Да, я был у неё вчера сразу после нашей с вами беседы. Договорились встретиться сегодня после обеда. Надеюсь, Пенелопа не сойдёт с ума от негодования. Меня же не будет на месте.

Последние слова он произнес в точности, как Кристал, когда она пыталась придать своему высокому голосу строгость. Кингсли рассмеялся.

— Скажи, что выполняешь моё распоряжение.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Драко кивнул. — Я пойду. Хотелось бы перед уходом набросать хотя бы тезисы для отчёта.

— Да-да, конечно.

Драко развернулся на пятках и вышел. Его не покидало странное ощущение пустоты. Чего-то не хватало в Министерстве, в Лондоне, на островах, во всём мире. Полностью погружённый в эти мысли, Драко спустился в Отдел Тайн, вошел в свой кабинет, да так и замер на пороге. 

Его стол, заваленный бумагами и перьями, стоял посреди слишком просторного для одного служащего кабинета. Всё было точно так же, как он оставил перед отъездом: раскрытый справочник древних рун, карты, атласы как Земли, так и звездного неба, пергамент с длинным столбцом расчётов свисал со стола. И все же чего-то не хватало. Тут мог бы легко поместиться второй стол, за которым работал бы тот предполагаемый напарник, что взял в экспедицию «Историю Хогвартса». Драко со вздохом уселся за стол, подвинул к себе чистый пергамент и вывел на нём единицу. Первый тезис никак не желал формулироваться, вместо него все мысли занимал другой вопрос: кто же был первым в рейтинге школы?


	4. Chapter 4

До самого обеда Драко так и не смог выдавить из себя ни одного тезиса. Единица укоризненно чернела на пергаменте и, казалось, вот-вот заговорит: 

«Лентяй и бестолочь! Не можешь какие-то несчастные тезисы написать!»

Голос единицы представлялся по-настоящему строгим, а не таким смешным, как у Пенелопы Кристал, но он должен был звучать моложе, чем, например, голос МакГонагалл. В конце концов, Драко вспылил, смял пергамент и бросил его в корзину для бумаг. Часы пробили полдень, Драко встал и вышел прочь. Он так и не сказал Пенелопе, что отправляется к МакГонагалл после обеда, потому тихо стукнул в дверь её кабинета и аккуратно приоткрыл её.

Пенелопа сидела за своим столом и роняла слезы на пакет с сандвичами.

— Что случилось? — Драко вмиг стало некомфортно. Он ненавидел женские слёзы, потому что никогда не знал, связано их появление с ним или нет. Даже если причина кроется в чём-то другом, только подай голос — и тебя тут же приплетут. Не спросишь, в чём дело — тоже плохо: окажешься бесчувственным чурбаном. В случае Драко было проще, он, как и остальные военные преступники, уже три года был повинен во всех бедах людских, так что от одного раза хуже бы точно не стало.

— Пенелопа, — снова позвал он. — В чём дело? Кингсли опять что-то хочет?

Она покачала головой.

— Это из-за меня? Прости, у меня и правда не хотят складываться слова для отчета. Я доделаю, не переживай.

И с чего он вообще решил её утешать? Неужто программа социализации принесла первые плоды? 

Пенелопа сорвала с одного из сандвичей оберточную бумагу и бросила Драко. Тот поймал пергамент и с удивлением обнаружил, что это газета. 

«Поздравляем Перси и Одри Уизли с бракосочетанием», — озадаченно прочитал он.

— Серьёзно? Ты рыдаешь из-за Уизли? 

— Одри Холт! — прорычала сквозь зубы Пенелопа. — Будь ты проклята, дорогая подруга!

— Эй! — Драко обошел стол и потрепал ее по плечу. — Он не стоит твоих слез. Смотри. 

Он скомкал газетный лист, подбросил вверх и поджег заклинанием. Промасленная бумага вспыхнула и рассыпалась черными хлопьями пепла.

— Вот и нет больше ни Перси Уизли, ни Одри Холт. А ты есть.

Пенелопа всхлипнула и принялась убирать пепел с сандвича. 

— А теперь по поводу меня. Я вчера договорился с МакГонагалл, что она поможет мне с повторными исследованиями песка. Нужно досконально всё проверить, прежде чем собирать экспериментальную модель. И уж тем более прежде, чем экспедиция Кингсли начнёт масштабную разработку месторождения.

— Что? — Пенелопа, похоже, забыла, что у неё сердце разбито. 

— Да, Кингсли собирается добывать этот песок постоянно. Уже распорядился, чтобы Отдел Международного магического сотрудничества начинал подготовку к переговорам с Бразилией. 

— А у нас ещё гиппогриф не валялся!

— И поэтому мне поможет МакГонагалл. Мы вчера договорились, что я появлюсь в школе после обеда. Она уже ждёт, так что я пойду.

— Да, хорошо, — растерянно пробормотала Пенелопа. — Я после обеда загляну к Кингсли. Мне кажется, он слишком уж увлекся и теперь форсирует события.

— Надеюсь, он тебя послушает, — выдохнул Драко и вышел. 

На сей раз он решил не перемещаться сразу в кабинет к директору, а заглянуть для начала в Хогсмид и немного перекусить. Сутки, проведённые впроголодь, давали о себе знать.

Мадам Розмерта смерила его недоумённым, даже в некоторой мере озадаченным взглядом, но порцию горячего рагу всё же принесла и быстро вернулась за стойку, откуда стала с опаской наблюдать, как Драко ест. Не то чтобы это портило аппетит — его сейчас, похоже, ничего не могло испортить — но всё равно было слегка некомфортно. Драко быстро доел, расплатился и вышел на промозглый октябрьский ветер.

«Если что и было хорошего в Бразилии, так это погода, — думал он, подняв ворот мантии повыше. — Зато поел. Вряд ли МакГонагалл распорядилась бы подать мне обед». 

Двери замка были приоткрыты, словно приглашали войти, и Драко не стал сопротивляться. 

Он преодолел уже половину пути до директорского кабинета, когда услышал знакомое бормотание. Профессор Трелони шла навстречу. Драко, погруженный в свои мысли, этого даже не заметил. Благо, она явно ничего не видела вокруг себя, увлеченная созерцанием трефовой семёрки. Именно это и помогло Драко: он прытко юркнул в узенький боковой коридорчик и затаился в надежде, что Трелони не услышит его дыхание.

«Докатились, — думал он, прижимаясь спиной к стене. — Прячусь от этой старой мыши, как первокурсник от Филча после отбоя. Интересно, хоть у кого-то хватило духу сказать, что она чокнутая, а ещё лучше — запустить в дальний угол её дурацкий хрустальный шар? Вроде, я слыхал что-то подобное на третьем или четвёртом курсе».

Попытка вспомнить, с чем связан этот инцидент, снова обернулась провалом. Трелони уже давно ушла, а Драко так и стоял, застыв на месте от внезапно нахлынувшей паники. Он не мог сказать, что до экспедиции жаловался на память, а теперь — пожалуйста. Он бы долго мог так простоять, если бы не мысль об экспедиции, вернувшая его к реальности, в которой Кингсли жаждал поскорее отправить группу в Бразилию, Маховики нужно было запустить в производство разве что не вчера, а МакГонагалл согласилась помочь с экспериментами над песком. Драко почти бегом бросился в кабинет директора.

МакГонагалл ждала, сложив руки перед собой на столе и задумчиво глядя на контейнер с пробами. Драко её поза показалось напряженной, и он постарался придать лицу извиняющееся выражение.

— Простите за опоздание, мэм. Кингсли немного задержал меня. Он хочет как можно скорее отправить в Бразилию масштабную экспедицию для разработки месторождения песка и просил меня разработать меры безопасности. 

И ведь он даже не врал. Так, немного поменял события местами — но не врал.

— Разве можно так торопиться? — МакГонагалл негодующе хлопнула рукой по столу. — Мы ещё не выяснили окончательно, тот это песок или нет, не создали экспериментальную модель Маховика, не…

— Он уже поручил Отделу Международного магического сотрудничества подготовку переговоров с Бразилией. Конечно, я сказал ему, что ещё рановато об этом думать, но кто такой я и кто Кингсли.

— Не переживайте, мистер Малфой, я с ним поговорю, — в её голосе звучала некоторая угроза. 

Драко крупно передёрнуло. 

— Давайте вернемся к пробам, — выдавил он.

Однако этому пожеланию не суждено было сбыться. Стоило открыть крышку контейнера, как раздался стук в дверь, и в кабинет ворвались две худенькие растрёпанные девчонки. 

— Профессор МакГонагалл! Профессор Трелони упала с лестницы! Ей, кажется, нехорошо.

МакГонагалл вскочила со своего места.

— Ведите, — коротко отчеканила она. Девчонки тут же выскочили, она бросилась следом. Драко последовал за ними, не желая оставаться в директорском кабинете, и уж тем более — терпеть профессора Дамблдора, безмолвно взиравшего со своего портрета.

Трелони обнаружилась на площадке между вторым и третьим этажами. Она распласталась на камне пола, устремив остекленевший взгляд в потолок и, похоже, не дышала.

— Сивилла, — МакГонагалл присела рядом и вцепилась в ее руку, нащупывая пульс. — Сивилла, очнись. Девочки, позовите мадам Помфри.

— Агнесс пошла за ней, — пискнула одна из них.

Трелони вдруг захрипела, резко села, обвела собравшихся невидящим взглядом и открыла рот.

— Была та, что допустила ошибку и есть тот, кто может её исправить. Он вернётся к началу, а оттуда — к началу начал. Время рушится, время погибает. Только один знает, только один может вернуться и спасти, вернуться и остановить. Цена велика, но он готов заплатить её. Время гибнет, время рушится. 

Из ее рта лился добрый десяток голосов, глаза бешено вращались. Вряд ли кто-то посмел бы обвинить Драко в том, что у него на спине выступил холодный пот. Девочки стояли, раскрыв рты в немом крике.

— Время рушится, — в последний раз прохрипела Трелони и стала заваливаться на бок. МакГонагалл успела поймать её и аккуратно уложила на ступени.

— Что это было? — спросил Драко и обнаружил, что его голос слегка дрожит. 

— Пророчество, мистер Малфой. Настоящее пророчество. К сожалению, мне придётся снова отложить наши эксперименты, но обещаю, до конца дня я поговорю с министром о его поспешных инициативах.

Драко кивнул, запустил руки в карманы и медленно побрел вниз. Возвращаться на работу не хотелось: в кабинете было некомфортно, Пенелопа переживала личную драму и вполне могла начать бросаться на каждого, кто дышит громче, чем предписывает «Вестник колдомедицины».  
Драко тянуло на поле для квиддича, хотелось посидеть на скамье, посмотреть на кольца, привести мысли в порядок — а то и вовсе бездумно пялиться в небо и предаваться воспоминаниям, которые еще не стали жертвой парадоксальной забывчивости. Однако же улица встретила его таким пронзительным шквальным ветром, что ностальгию как рукой сняло. Крепко стискивая зубы от холода, Драко доковылял до границы антиаппарационного барьера и аппарировал домой.

После обеда, который заботливый домовик едва ли не силой скормил Драко, тот отравился в свою комнату. «История Хогвартса», принадлежавшая неизвестному, всё так же покоилась на столе и вряд ли собиралась убегать. Справедливо рассудив, что книга может ещё денёк подождать, Драко рухнул на кровать и отключился. 

Когда он проснулся, часы показывали половину второго ночи, а в голове набатом стучал вопрос: «Кто такая Гермиона Грейнджер?».


	5. Chapter 5

Заснуть так и не получилось. Драко сидел за столом, бездумно листал учебник по истории и бросал косые взгляды то на бисерную сумочку, то на камин. Он понимал, что наверняка когда-то был знаком с Гермионой Грейнджер, но не мог вспомнить ни её лица, ни голоса, ничего. Однако, вероятнее всего, и книга, и сумочка принадлежали этой таинственной волшебнице. По крайней мере, это предположение объясняло, откуда взялся ридикюль. При этом Драко до сих пор не знал, была ли она с ним на берегу Исы и, что самое главное, куда потом пропала. Он вновь покосился на камин, затем перевел взгляд на часы. Никто из его немногочисленных друзей и знакомых не заслуживал звонка по каминной сети в третьем часу ночи. Драко откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь воскресить в душе какие-то эмоции, чувства, хоть что-то, что могло бы навести на воспоминание, но в груди клокотало то ли раздражение, то ли гнев.

Драко снова и снова перелистывал страницы многострадального учебника, надеясь найти хоть одну пометку. Безуспешно. Книгой явно пользовались — и довольно часто, но чуть потрёпанные страницы были чисты. Видно, мисс Грейнджер относилась к той части книголюбов, которые не переносят надписи в книгах. Драко сам был таким же, предпочитая закладки и листы с пометками.

Часы пробили восемь, и Драко, чувствуя себя абсолютно разбитым после бессонной ночи, поплелся вниз, в столовую, в надежде выпить чашечку кофе и привести мысли в порядок. Проходя мимо гостиной, он заметил боковым зрением что-то неладное и заглянул внутрь, да так и замер на пороге. Через всю гостиную пролегла широкая трещина. Насколько глубокой она была, Драко проверять не стал, хватило пугающей черноты.

«Время рушится, время гибнет!», — взвыл в голове голос Трелони.

— Удивительно, что оно решило начать с моей гостиной, — презрительно фыркнул он и побрел в кухню.

— С чего я вообще решил, что это время рушится, а не сам Мэнор? — спросил он у чашки кофе десять минут спустя. Чашка не спешила отвечать, зато самого Драко озарило. Он мог воспользоваться одним из тех приборов, которыми проверял свойства песка! Небольшой анализатор потока, который реагировал на малейшие изменения во времени. Анализатор, как, впрочем, и открытия собственно временных завихрений, были достоянием Отдела Тайн, научным прорывом одного из сотрудников, жившего ещё в пятидесятых.

— Разумеется, это теория наивысшей магии. В школе о таком не говорят, — любила добавлять Пенелопа, стоило разговору повернуть в сторону сложных и редких заклинаний. Впрочем, сейчас главная проблема состояла в том, что анализатор, как и остальные приборы, и чемоданчик с пробами были в кабинете МакГонагалл. Драко всё же ставил собственную безопасность выше любого научного интереса, так что единственную сложность представлял собой выбор — умыкнуть анализатор тайком либо же рассказать МакГонагалл о трещине. 

До того самого момента, как Драко переступил порог школы, он склонялся к краже. Однако первым, что он услышал, был властный голос профессора МакГонагалл:

— Мистер Филч, вам следует немедленно отправиться на кухню и сообщить домовикам, что с сегодняшнего дня студенты завтракают, обедают и ужинают в общих гостиных факультетов ровно до тех пор, пока я не разрешу вернуться в Большой зал. Я сама предупрежу деканов и опечатаю двери. Это может быть опасно.

Драко бросился к Большому залу.

— Что случилось, профессор?

— Возникли некоторые, если можно так выразиться, трудности, — она поджала губы и указала на огромную трещину, расколовшую Большой зал по центру. 

— Профессор МакГонагалл, — Драко вцепился в косяк двери, — у меня в гостиной точно такая же. Я, знаете ли, имел неосторожность связать ее появление со вчерашним пророчеством профессора Трелони. Что если время рушится, но при этом затрагивает и физический мир? И Хогвартс, и Малфой-мэнор достаточно старые здания, чтобы улавливать колебания времени.

— У вас есть предложение, как можно проверить эту гипотезу?

— Анализатор потока. Улавливает даже мельчайшие временные завихрения. Он лежит в моём контейнере с пробами в вашем кабинете.

— Мистер Малфой, немедленно несите его сюда! — скомандовала МакГонагалл, и Драко рванул наверх.

Когда он, запыхавшийся и взопревший, вернулся к Большому залу, МакГонагалл отгоняла от дверей группу любопытных младшекурсников.

— Завтракать будете в гостиной. Ступайте, нечего тут рассматривать.

Студенты явно не собирались сдаваться. Они вытягивали шеи и приподнимались на цыпочки в попытках заглянуть в приоткрытые двери Зала.

— Мне что, оштрафовать каждого на сотню баллов? — МакГонагалл сощурилась. Это подействовало лучше любого пинка. Детвору как ветром сдуло от дверей зала.

— Мистер Малфой, — МакГонагалл открыла дверь пошире, пропуская Драко вперёд, вошла следом и запечатала дверь изнутри. 

Трещина внушала если не страх, то трепет уж точно. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Переборов в дрожь в руках, Драко достал из кармана прибор и поставил его на слизеринский стол.

— Не стоит ли подойти ближе?

— Спасибо, нет, — он скривился. — Анализатор улавливает малейшие завихрения. Если эта трещина действительно вызвана временным разломом, анализатор уловит завихрения даже на пороге школы.

Анализатор — юла чуть больше вредноскопа с колбой и небольшим клапаном на ней — покачивался на столе.

— Запускаю, — непонятно зачем отчитался Драко и открыл клапан, позволяя воздуху наполнить колбу. Юла анализатора вмиг раскрутилась и теперь посвистывала, а колба стремительно наполнялась алой дымкой.

— Это действительно временные завихрения, — протянул Драко, схватил со стола анализатор, достал из кармана палочку, заклинанием откачал воздух и закрыл клапан.

— Желаете взять анализатор домой и проверить трещину в гостиной?

— В этом нет нужды, — отмахнулся он. — Она такая же, как и эта, только меньше. Уверен, это последствия временного разлома. Пожалуй, в словах профессора Трелони была доля правды.

— Вы, мистер Малфой, слышали вчера настоящее пророчество, а не постановку для студентов, — МакГонагалл открыла дверь и вышла в коридор. Драко последовал за ней.

— Кстати, о пророчестве. Вам знакомо имя Гермиона Грейнджер?

МакГонагалл нахмурилась.

— Знаете, мистер Малфой, я помню каждого студента и каждую студентку. Кроме того, на посту заместителя директора я писала письма всем будущим первокурсникам и храню в памяти все случаи отказа из-за зачисления в другую школу. И, боюсь, я не знаю никакой Гермионы Грейнджер.

— Очень жаль. Думаю, что «Та, которая допустила ошибку» из пророчества Трелони — это Гермиона Грейнджер. Думаю, вы точно должны помнить.

МакГонагалл поджала губы и чуть наклонила голову. Она, как и Драко ночью, отчаянно пыталась вспомнить.

— Нет, мистер Малфой, — она покачала головой. — Не помню никого с таким именем. Гермиона Грейнджер? Что ж, звучит по-гриффиндорски.

— И на том спасибо, — Драко вздохнул. — Как думаете, Поттер и Уизли могут что-то знать о ней?

МакГонагалл наклонила голову в другую сторону.

— Попробуйте спросить у них, — изрекла наконец МакГонагалл. — Извините, мистер Малфой, думаю, сегодня нам тоже не удастся заняться исследованиями. Тем более, у вас появилась более острая проблема.

— Думаю, она появилась у всех нас, — Драко криво ухмыльнулся. — Я не о том, что мы не помним ничего об этой Гермионе Грейнджер, а об этих трещинах. Боюсь, их может быть больше двух.

— Полностью с вами согласна, мистер Малфой.

— Тогда, думаю, мне стоит вернуться в Отдел Тайн и попробовать найти информацию.

МакГонагалл сдержанно кивнула. Драко развернулся, намереваясь уходить.

— И ещё, мистер Малфой, — бросила она ему в спину. — Я бы на вашем месте сообщила министру об этих трещинах и о том, что они представляют собой потенциальную угрозу.

Драко коротко взглянул на нее через плечо.

— Знаете, профессор, я бы предпочёл поскорее найти способ решения этой проблемы, чем потратил бы час на подробный доклад для министра.

МакГонагалл взглянула на него с явным неодобрением, но спорить не стала.

— Всего доброго, мистер Малфой.

Драко кивнул и медленно побрел к выходу из школы.

Стоило ему выйти на крыльцо, как в запястье кто-то вцепился. Драко резко развернулся, выбросив вперед руку с зажатой в ней волшебной палочкой, но оказалось, что это всего лишь Трелони. Она крупно дрожала, да и вообще производила впечатление человека не вполне здорового. Конечно, она всегда казалось слегка ушибленной, но сейчас выглядела как самая настоящая сумасшедшая.

— Мальчик помнит то, что остальные забыли, мальчик должен помочь всем вспомнить, мальчику придётся заплатить великую цену!

— Профессор, вам стоит вернуться в замок. Зайдите к мадам Помфри, выпейте Успокаивающей микстуры, — Драко высвободил свою руку и осторожно отступил на один шаг. — И еще: я давно уже не мальчик.

Оставив трясущуюся Трелони на крыльце, он поднял повыше ворот мантии и зашагал к границе антиаппарационного барьера.

Драко переместился к телефонной будке у заброшенного склада, что служила входом для посетителей Министерства магии. Конечно, улочка, на которую он попал, была маггловской, но вероятность встретить тут кого-то, кроме волшебников, сводилась практически к нулю. Он проскользнул в будку, снял трубку телефона и набрал нужные цифры. Волшебный лифт вздрогнул и пришел в движение. Драко уставился на зловеще молчащую трубку в руке.

— Не хотите спросить, кто я и зачем прибыл? — недоуменно спросил он, но злосчастная железяка молчала. 

Как только дверь будки открылась и выпустила Драко в Атриум, стало очевидно, что Министерству сейчас не до этого. А ещё, вопреки опасениям МакГонагалл, Кингсли явно знал про таинственные трещины. По крайней мере про ту, что по диагонали пересекала Атриум. Её обнесли сигнальной лентой, возвели купол из защитных чар, но всё равно вокруг толпились люди. Авроры оцепили Атриум по периметру, обычных служащих отправляли домой по каминной сети. Некоторые из них всё же предпринимали попытки взглянуть на трещину.

— Какая жалость, Малфой, — издевательски произнёс рядом Поттер. — Только пришёл, а уже нужно уходить. Да как только Пенелопа терпит твои опоздания?

— Малфой! — Пенелопа, не успели о ней вспомнить, уже мчалась к нему. — Ну, как у вас с профессором МакГонагалл успехи?

— Так ты знала, что он опоздает? — разочарованно протянул Поттер.

— Я не опаздываю, а веду совместные исследования с директором Хогвартса. Наука, Поттер, слыхал о таком?

— Драко, прекрати ерничать, — одернула его Пенелопа.

— Думаю, профессору пока немного не до эксперимента. Видишь ли, в Большом зале образовалась точно такая же трещина. Если хочешь знать, у меня в гостиной тоже.

— Малфой, — в голосе Поттера прорезалось беспокойство. — Ты ведь сможешь возвести над ней защитные чары, чтобы кто-то из твоих домовиков не провалился в неё?

— Поттер, они эльфы, а не идиоты. Не думаю, что они начнут сигать в эту трещину.

— Но мы не знаем, может, она излучает что-то, — Поттер почесал в затылке.

— Зато я знаю. Временные завихрения, — он повернулся к Пенелопе. — Мы проверяли трещину анализатором потока, он показал положительную реакцию.

— Что ж, мы хотя бы знаем, что это. 

Драко отвел Пенелопу в сторону и чуть понизил голос.

— Это временной разлом, причем достаточно масштабный, раз затронул пространственные объекты на физическом уровне. Я хотел бы поискать в Отделе Тайн что-то, связанное с этими трещинами.

— Малфой, опомнись! Это самый высокий уровень Министерства. И здесь трещина в полу! Как думаешь, что с остальными уровнями?

— Тоже трещины?

— Твой кабинет перерезан пополам занавесом из этой тьмы, которая наполняет трещину. Знаешь, она переливается, как вода. Всё Министерство будет эвакуировано. 

— Ладно, я пойду домой, только перекинусь парой слов с Поттером.

— Хорошо, — произнесла Пенелопа, сложив руки на груди.

— Тебе не стоит следить, чтобы я ушёл домой. Я уже не маленький мальчик.

— Малфой, честно говоря, у тебя в Министерстве репутация сумасшедшего. Я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы начать разделять эту точку зрения. Ты в одиночку отправился в экспедицию в Бразилию. Так что, думаю, ты способен на попытку самостоятельно разобраться с этой трещиной. 

— И поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы я отправился домой, где есть точно такая же трещина?

Пенелопа вздохнула.

— Ладно, я пойду. Мне надо прийти в чувство. Видел бы ты, как Перси носился тут поисках Одри. Я думала, меня стошнит.

— Иди домой. Выпей Успокаивающей микстуры, отоспись. За меня не волнуйся. Я скажу Поттеру пару слов и тоже пойду.

Пенелопа вздохнула и зашагала к общественному камину, а Драко подошел к Поттеру.

— Что это с ней?

— Старший брат твоего дружка женился на её подружке, — фыркнул Драко. — Она потратила семь лет на этого придурка, a Одри за год добилась свадьбы. Неудивительно, что Пенелопа расстроена.

Поттер понимающе вздохнул.

— Я хотел спросить, ты случайно не знаешь, кто такая Гермиона Грейнджер? 

Он нахмурился.

— Нет, я таких не знаю. А должен? 

— Думаю, да. Я сам не слишком хорошо помню эту девушку, но дело в том, что её не помнит даже МакГонагалл.

— Да быть такого не может, — Поттер удивленно потёр переносицу.

— Что случилось? — рядом с Поттером возник Уизли. — Гарри, он снова тебя достаёт?

— Нет, просто разговариваем, всё в порядке.

— И о чём вы говорите?

— О Гермионе Грейнджер, — выпалил Драко. — Ты такую не знаешь?

— Звучит очень красиво, но нет, я не знаю такую.

Драко вздохнул.

— И никто не знает.

— Малфой, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но мне кажется, твоей Гермионы Грейнджер никогда не существовало. Может, она тебе просто приснилась? 

— Нет уж, Поттер. Я не псих, я знаю, что она должна была существовать. В конце концов, у меня есть вещи, которые наверняка принадлежали ей. Ладно. Удачного патрулирования, — он развернулся и побрел к камину.

— С Малфоем что-то странное творится. Он что — вот так просто ушёл? — раздался позади удивленный голос Уизли.

— А ещё, кажется, сочувствует Пенелопе Кристал.

Драко фыркнул и шагнул в зелёное пламя камина.


	6. Chapter 6

После обеда Драко лежал в комнате, пялился в потолок и пытался ухватиться хотя бы за одну мысль из того великого множества, что вспыхивали и тут же угасали в его голове. Он уже оградил гостиную всеми возможными защитными чарами и даже пересчитал на всякий случай домовиков. Все были на месте. Похоже, они и впрямь оказались не так глупы, чтобы лезть в трещину. Он перелистал «Историю Хогвартса» ещё три или четыре раза, но так и не нашел ни одного намёка на личность Гермионы Грейнджер. Эта дамочка уже начинала его раздражать. В конце концов в голове снова забормотал голос профессора Трелони, и Драко вернулся к размышлениям о пророчестве, а именно к той части, где говорилось о возвращении к началу.

— И что вы хотели этим сказать, профессор? — вздохнул Драко, глядя в потолок. — «К началу» — это к тому моменту, когда начали появляться трещины? Но ведь вы произнесли это пророчество даже раньше, чем начали появляться трещины. Значит, вы говорили о том моменте, когда само время стало рушиться. Но как узнать, когда? 

Он зажмурился, пытаясь вспомнить абсолютно всё, что говорила Трелони.

— Произошла ошибка. Ты сказала, что произошла ошибка. Ты ведь могла говорить об экспедиции? Наверное, могла. То есть я должен вернуться в Бразилию? Или не должен? Или эту ошибку допустил не я, а эта Гермиона Грейнджер? Как сложно.

Драко запрокинул голову и застонал. Трелони знатно усложнила ему жизнь своим пророчеством, хотя он прекрасно справлялся с этим сам, загоняя себя в глухой угол. Драко поднялся и стал бродить кругами по комнате, то и дело поглядывая на «Историю Хогвартса»

— В этой книжонке ничего нет про Гермиону Грейнджер. В самом деле, не может же книга меняться на ходу. Или может? 

Он рывком раскрыл книгу на первой попавшейся странице и остолбенел.

«В ночь тридцать первого октября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть появился в Годриковой Впадине, где жили Поттеры. Первым, очевидно, был убит Джеймс Поттер, чье тело было найдено в прихожей. Следом Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть убил и Лили Поттер. Её тело было найдено в детской».

Драко читал этот параграф не раз и не два, но он не мог поверить в то, что строки в книге появлялись сами с собой.

«Заклинание и последовавший за ним взрыв оказались настолько сильны, что спровоцировали появление глубокой трещины, что пересекла половину деревушки. Позже трещина заполнилась водой и получила название Поттеров овраг. Несмотря на название, и овраг, и речушка, что протекает по его дну, небезопасны. Жители Годриковой впадины утверждают, что по меньшей мере один человек в год пропадает у Поттерова оврага. Однако же вернемся к самому Гарри Поттеру…».

Драко потер глаза и снова уставился в книгу. Он мог поклясться, что еще минуту назад не знал никакого Поттерова оврага.

— Вот оно! — воскликнул он и взмахнул палочкой, создал закладку и отметил страницу, на которой только что возникли слова. — Я, наверное, должен вернуться туда, в восемьдесят первый! Эта трещина — след, по которому я должен идти.

Драко замер посреди комнаты, оглушенный ещё одной мыслью. 

— Чтобы переместиться назад в ту ночь, когда Тёмный Лорд убил родителей Поттера, нужен достаточно сильный Маховик Времени. А Маховиков вообще никаких нет.

Он снова сделал круг по комнате, пытаясь вспомнить еще хоть сколько-нибудь работающий способ перемещения во времени.

— Да тут вспоминать нечего, — Драко со злостью захлопнул книгу, швырнул ее на стол и тяжело задышал, глядя на расшитую бисером сумочку.

Мысли снова и снова возвращались к экспедиции. Он прекрасно помнил результат исследований, помнил, что проводил их, но, к собственному ужасу, совершенно не понимал, что значили его действия. Так же, как помнил, что прикасаться к воде в Исе категорически нельзя, но почему — не знал. Вероятно, из-за тех рукописей профессора Таймхолла, перевод которых был заслугой Драко, но сам он не мог вспомнить ни одного слова оттуда.

— Это бред какой-то, — пробормотал он. Время менялась на ходу, одни воспоминания незаметно подменяли другие. Взять ту же трещину в Годриковой Впадине. 

— Интересно, насколько глубоко это ложь уже проникла в головы людей? — спросил Драко сам себя, схватил со стула теплую мантию и аппарировал к Министерству.

Поттер и основные авроры всё ещё были в Атриуме, насилу сдерживая напор журналистов, которые так и рвались сделать хоть одну фотографию трещины. Поттер и Уизли охраняли проходы к лифтам, чтобы никто не спустился на нижние уровни.

— Министр Шекболт, как вы прокомментируете природу трещины, которая идентична той, что образовала Поттеров овраг? — вопрошал один корреспондент.

— Вы задумывались о том, чтобы подыскать для Министерства другое здание? — напирал другой.

Кингсли, окружённый журналистами, из последних сил старался сохранять спокойный и уверенный вид.

— Министр, в Поттеровом овраге пропадает несколько человек в год. Есть ли первые жертвы Министерского раскола?

— Вы уже и название ему дали? — Кингсли явно опешил, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Нет-нет, все сотрудники эвакуированы. Министерство не возобновит работу, пока не будет принято решение о ликвидации трещины. Мы рассматриваем также возможность временного переезда Министерства. Прошу прощения.

Он заметил Драко и теперь пробирался к нему, протискиваясь через плотное кольцо журналистов. Сам же Драко вздохнул: похоже, Поттеров овраг и впрямь стал для людей чем-то привычным и закономерным.

— Драко, — выдохнул Кингсли, подойдя. — Что ты тут делаешь? Всех же отправили по домам и…

— Мне нужно вернуться в Бразилию. Я догадываюсь, что послужило причиной появления этих трещин. Мне нужно кое-что проверить.

— Драко, но Управление портключей закрыто. Зал трансконтинентальных перемещений рассечен трещиной, и я не могу дать тебе портключ до Бразилии.

— Если не начнем действовать, трещина станет только больше.

— Ты что-то знаешь? — Кингсли прищурился. Драко мог бы потратить час, а то и два на объяснение, но времени было катастрофически мало. К тому же он не мог чётко сформулировать свои мысли, только расплывчатые догадки, что наполняли его голову, подобно воде, затопившей Поттеров овраг. 

— Не забывайте, министр, я Невыразимец.

Прозвучало жёстко, но, кажется, подействовало.

— Ступай домой, собирайся. Портключ тебе доставят через час.

— Спасибо, — Драко кивнул и бросился к телефонной будке. 

Прошло не более пяти минут, и он снова встал посреди своей комнаты, на сей раз думая, что взять с собой в путь. Рука сама потянулась к «Истории Хогвартса». Пожалуй, стоило изучить её, найти упоминания о других трещинах, составить хотя бы ориентировочный план перемещений. Это было бы куда разумнее, чем вот так бросаться сломя голову в неизвестность. Но какое-то чувство гнало Драко вперед, не давая остановиться, перевести дух, поразмыслить. Он, похоже, окончательно сошёл с ума с этими временными разломами, воспоминаниями и чёртовой Гермионой Грейнджер, которую он даже не знал. Что, впрочем, не мешало ей захватить все его мысли. Драко взял со стола «Историю Хогвартса» и покрутил. Книга была достаточно объемной, тащить её в руках было бы бессмысленно. К тому же он не знал, что ждёт в пути, так что предпочел бы оставить руки свободными на случай, если — не приведи Мерлин — придется сражаться. Взгляд упал на маленькую расшитую бисером сумочку. Драко необъяснимым образом манила эта дурацкая, даже несколько раздражающая вещица. Правда, теперь он усматривал в этом неоспоримую пользу: благодаря Заклинанию незримого расширения туда можно было упаковать хоть всю комнату, а сама сумочка с легкостью помещалась во внутреннем кармане мантии. Так что Драко убрал книгу в сумочку, затем немного поразмыслил и положил туда палатку со столиком. Если вдруг он задержится в каком-то времени на ночь и придётся где-то спать, у него, по крайней мере, будет крыша над головой. Драко закрыл сумочку и спрятал ее в карман мантии. И очень вовремя. 

В следующий миг снизу донесся звон дверного колокольчика. Драко, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, бросился к входной двери и распахнул её. На пороге обнаружился крайне недовольный МакМиллан.

— Доставку портключа заказывали? — хмуро поинтересовался он.

— Не ерничал бы. Я, может, великое дело собираюсь совершить.

— Да я не ерничаю. У нас из-за этой трещины появилась служба доставки портключей. Международники на ушах стоят. Всех, кто сейчас не в Британии, надо найти и перенаправить в другое место. А лучше отложить отбытие, пока мы что-то не придумаем.

— А что, есть варианты?

— Ровно два: технический чердак Гринготтса или подвал клиники Святого Мунго. В одно из этих помещений завтра будет переезжать зал Трансконтинентальных перемещений. Так что обратный портключ я тебе не дам, придется наведаться в бразильское Министерство магии.

— И на том спасибо, — Драко кивнул. Он не стал обнадеживать МакМиллана, хотя мог бы сказать, что, если всё удастся, трещины, как и переезда, не будет. Однако вид взмыленного МакМиллана доставлял Драко мстительное удовольствие.

— Ладно, я пойду. Мне ещё четыре портключа доставить надо. Пока.

— Пока, — Драко махнул рукой, вернулся в дом, закрыл дверь на замок и повесил охранные чары. Выдохнув, он развернул бумагу и уставился на аккуратный домашний тапочек, который уже начинал светиться. Драко зажмурился, готовясь к рывку, и тот не заставил себя ждать.


	7. Chapter 7

Драко открыл глаза и снова зажмурился от того, как ярко светило солнце. Иса несла свои воды в Амазонку, и брызги казались огненными искрами. Оглянувшись, он обнаружил мангровое дерево — то самое, в корнях которого он так неудачно уснул во время экспедиции. В конце концов Драко пришёл к удовлетворительному выводу, что на сей раз Управление портключей постаралось и сделало портключ точно по координатам.

«В этот раз? — Драко присел на корень и задумчиво уставился на воду. — А что, в прошлый раз с этим были какие-то затруднения?»

Память услужливо подбросила образ лесной тропы, по которой пришлось идти, и, кажется, довольно долго. Он даже помнил, что испытывал ужаснейшее раздражение, вот только никак не мог понять почему. Да и карты вроде не было. Или была? Драко закусил губу, пытаясь вспомнить, как он дошёл до берега без карты, почему был раздражен. Особых успехов он так и не добился, а потому решил оставить свою и без того измученную память в покое и заняться тем, ради чего прибыл снова на это место. Он по наитию примчался сюда, но теперь, глядя на реку, не знал, не понимал, не мог представить, как с её помощью можно переместиться во времени. Ну не искупаться же в ней, в самом деле.

Драко поднялся и принялся бродить вдоль реки, раздумывая. Волна набежала на чистый берег, а когда схлынула, он обнаружил ямку — похоже, ту, что сделал он сам, когда отбирал пробу. Вновь набежала волна, вновь схлынула и Драко удивлённо охнул: берег был абсолютно гладким. 

— Что ж, похоже, вода и впрямь может обращать время вспять.

Драко тоскливо посмотрел на воду, на свои ботинки, снова на воду. 

— В конце концов, я смогу высушить одежду заклинанием. Вот только не перемещусь ли я сюда же? Как я буду выбираться из Бразилии?

Теперь-то Драко понимал все изъяны своего плана, точнее — намерений, которые он и сам не мог для себя сформулировать. Конечно, можно было вернуться, признав поражение. Но как объяснить МакМиллану, что обратный портключ нужен на восемьдесят первый год и не сдаст ли его МакМиллан в клинику Святого Мунго после такого заявления?

Драко вздохнул, махнул рукой и вошёл в реку. Тёплая волна тут же ударила ему по коленям.

— Мне нужно попасть в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первый год, тридцать первое октября.

Вода стремительно стала прибывать, она била по бедрам, по животу, по лопаткам.

— Британия, Годрикова Впадина, если можно, пожалуйста! — успел воскликнуть Драко прежде, чем вода накрыла его с головой.

Когда вода спала, он с удивлением обнаружил, что стоит в вечернем лесу, льёт дождь, а неподалеку беседуют две фигуры.

— Какую опасность может представлять Поттеровский сопляк? Ему едва год, даже стихийная магия в таком возрасте не пробуждается.

— Заткнись, Розье, — Драко узнал голос Эйвери. — Тёмный Лорд силён. Не исключено, что он прозревает будущее. Если малец Поттеров представляет опасность, его нужно устранить как можно раньше. Кто ты, чтобы осуждать замысел Темного Лорда? А если он узнает, что ты думал об этой операции?

Розье заметался и замахал на Эйвери руками.

— Я не осуждаю, ни в коем случае. Я стою здесь, у границы Годриковой Впадины, как и повелел Тёмный Лорд.

— И гордишься тем, что он взял именно тебя на такую важную миссию.

— Да! — выпалил Розье. 

— И я горжусь, — согласился Эйвери.

«Неужели я был таким же омерзительно раболепным, как эти кретины?» — удрученно подумал Драко и вдруг чихнул. Эйвери и Розье резко повернулась на звук, и Драко инстинктивно выставил магический щит. Заклинание, пущенное Эйвери, срикошетило и угодило в дерево, срезав с него массивную ветку. Драко едва успел отскочить в сторону и выпалить Оглушающее заклятие. Розье увернулся, а вот Эйвери не повезло: чары угодили ему прямо в грудь и отбросили назад. Он пролетел шагов пять, не больше, и вдруг исчез, словно растворился в воздухе. Розье, позабыв на миг про Драко, принялся озираться в поисках напарника, и, наверное, это был самый подходящий момент, чтобы оглушить и Розье тоже, если бы Драко сам не замер, как вкопанный. Эйвери не растворился в воздухе, вовсе нет. В пяти шагах от того места, где стоял Розье, разверзлась глубокая трещина. Эйвери рухнул прямо в нее. 

«История изменится!»

От осознания этого у Драко в висках загудело. Он вспоминал, что именно сделал Эйвери для Темного Лорда, и пришел к выводу: конечно, только что от руки Эйвери было спасено несколько волшебников там, в будущем, но как это могло повлиять на дальнейший ход истории, предугадать было трудно. 

От этих мыслей Драко отвлекло просвистевшее в дюйме от левого уха заклинание. Розье отходил как можно дальше от трещины, двигаясь по дуге и одновременно заходя Драко за спину. В такой позиции ему хватило бы одного хорошего удара, чтобы отправить противника в трещину вслед за Эйвери. Этого Драко допустить не мог и тоже двинулся, держа палочку наготове. 

Они кружили по поляне, изредка пуская друг в друга то одно заклинание, то другое, и Драко понимал, почему Розье не делает резких движений, не атакует так стремительно, как он может. Он явно запутался, и теперь остерегался падения в трещину. Самого Драко оберегало только то, что он чувствовал временной разлом каждой клеточкой кожи. Завихрения щекотали пальцы, кололи щёки, проносились мурашками по спине. Розье же опасался, это было видно по его скованным движениям. Неизвестно, сколько ещё могла бы продолжаться эта дуэль, если бы не оглушительный грохот, раздавшийся со стороны деревушки. Розье вмиг потерял интерес к Драко и бросился на звук. Драко побежал за ним, гонимый ужасным предчувствием. Они мчались через подлесок, и наверняка их топот и треск ветвей под ногами были слышны на всю деревню. В домах зажигался свет, люди выглядывали в окна и, похоже, собирались выходить на улицу. 

Дом Поттеров — точнее, его развалины — Драко узнал сразу. Именно такая колдография красовалась на развороте «Истории Хогвартса». Помнится, Драко на младших курсах никак не мог понять, зачем вставлять такое ужасное изображение в учебник. На старших курсах он счел это доказательством невероятной силы Темного Лорда: пусть он пал в эту ночь, но силы его оказались невероятны, раз спровоцировали такие разрушения. Сейчас же Драко смог в полной мере осознать масштаб трагедии. Розье ворвался в дом, перепрыгнув через бездыханное тело Джеймса Поттера. Драко же проскользнул под стеночкой. Он не питал ни к одному из Поттеров благоговейного восторга, но проявлять неуважение к смерти и павшим ему не позволяло воспитание. 

Розье он догнал на полуразрушенном втором этаже, когда тот уже переступил через тело Лили Поттер и навис над кроваткой, в которой заходился плачем Гарри.

— Протего! — выпалил Драко. Розье отбросило к окну, и он повернулся, явно намереваясь продолжить дуэль. Снаружи раздался оглушительный рев и грохот. Розье пугливо оглянулся и аппарировал.

Внизу послышались тяжелые шаги, и Драко резво юркнул в чудом уцелевший шкаф. Хагрид, чьё лицо было залито слезами, вошёл в комнату, неожиданно бережно переложил тело Лили Поттер в сторону и всхлипнул.

— Вот так, милая, скоро здесь будет толпа авроров. А так тебя не затопчут. А Гарри Дамблдор велел к тётке отвезти. Знаю, не дружили вы, но, видишь, профессор как решил. Ничего, милая. Дай только Гарри чуток подрастет да в Хогвартс поедет, а я-то за ним пригляжу.

Он снова всхлипнул, взял на руки рыдающего Гарри и вышел.

«Авроры, значит, — Драко почувствовал, как на лбу выступила испарина. — Вот только авроров мне сейчас и не хватало». 

Он вышел из шкафа, подошёл к окну и взглянул вниз. В принципе, можно было спрыгнуть на козырёк над задней дверью, а оттуда — на землю. Не так-то высоко, к тому же Амортизирующие чары никто не отменял.

Снаружи послышались голоса. Они доносились со стороны главной улицы и звучали взволнованно. «Местные», — с облегчением подумал Драко и выпрыгнул в окно. 

Благодаря Амортизирующим чарам ему удалось приземлиться достаточно тихо, чтобы соседи, занятые обсуждением произошедшего и оплакиванием Поттеров, не узнали о том, что он был в доме. Укрыться Драко решил в подлеске у дальней границы Годриковой Впадины. Не то чтобы это имело смысл. Если память ему не изменяла, особенного расследования обстоятельств смерти Поттеров никто не вел. Все просто сошлись на том, что малыш Гарри победил Темного Лорда самим фактом своего существования.

— Чудовищная халатность, — проворчал Драко, раскладывая палатку на земле. — Воздвигнись.

Палатка оказалась напичкана чарами Незримого расширения: крошечная снаружи, внутри она была довольно просторной. В ней даже обнаружилась кровать, на которой Драко незамедлительно расположился и принялся развешивать вокруг Согревающие чары вместо полога.

— Что ж, я нашёл трещину. Завтра с утра соображу, что с ней делать, — пробормотал Драко, стараясь не думать о том, какую громоздкую цепь изменений во времени повлечет за собой гибель Эйвери. Стоило спасти само время от разрушения, а уж потом думать, как исправить ошибки.

***

Когда Драко проснулся, дождь все еще лил нескончаемым потоком, шурша по брезентовой крыше. Этот звук создавал своеобразный уют, который убаюкивал, словно уговаривая никуда не ходить, остаться в палатке и переждать непогоду. Кроме того, Драко прекрасно понимал, что снаружи уже холодно, в палатке же из-за Согревающих чар было тепло, а постель, согретая за ночь его собственным телом, работала не хуже заклятия Вечного приклеивания. 

«Безвольный флоббер-червь», — выругался голос в голове, и Драко резко сел на кровати. Голос казался знакомым, привычным, и он определенно был женским. Но от попыток вспомнить, кому он принадлежал, только голова сильнее разболелась. 

Шум дождя стал понемногу стихать, однако вдалеке все равно слышался плеск — будто бы моря или реки. 

Реки! Драко вскочил с кровати, как ошпаренный, вмиг вспомнив и о том, где он, и о том, зачем он прибыл, и стал торопливо собираться. Укрывшись под Заклинанием-зонтом, он выскочил на улицу и принялся сворачивать палатку. Видимо, прежний хозяин начинил ее Водоотталкивающими чарами, потому что, простояв ночь под проливным дождем, она все равно оставалась сухой и теплой. 

«Сам бы ты об этом даже не подумал. Проснулся бы в луже — был бы тебе урок», — внутренний голос оказался ужасно ехидным, и Драко тряхнул головой, пытаясь заставить его замолчать. 

Наконец палатка вернулась в бисерную сумочку, а та — во внутренний карман мантии, и Драко направился к центральной улице Годриковой Впадины. Немного поразмыслив, он подумал, что скрываться бессмысленно. В конце концов, шел восемьдесят первый год, все, кто мог знать даже просто о существовании Драко Малфоя, полагали, что сейчас он тихо лежит в своей колыбели в Малфой-Мэноре. А уж предположить, что возможно настолько масштабное перемещение во времени и подавно никто не посмел бы. 

Именно поэтому, когда Драко увидел у дома Поттеров Аластора Грюма, он продолжал сохранять спокойствие, будто он простой местный житель и подошел взглянуть на развалины, как и десятки таких же зевак. 

— Посторонись-ка, малец, — Грюм, даже без своего стеклянного глаза выглядел довольно сурово. — Здесь тебе не цирк и не музей. Люди погибли, не слышал?

— Простите, — пробормотал Драко и побрел дальше по улице. Пройдя еще мимо трех домов, он свернул с дороги и направился в чащу. Грюм мог сколько угодно заниматься своими расследованиями в доме Поттеров, хотя для всего магического мира суть происходящего и так была понятна, как белый день. А вот у Драко была своя миссия. И для начала стоило найти трещину в земле. 

— Я ведь вчера был так близок к разгадке, — бормотал Драко, бредя между деревьями. — Если бы эти два полудурка, Розье и Эйвери, мне не помешали, я бы еще вчера со всем разобрался. И вообще, с чего Темному Лорду пришло в голову брать с собой этих идиотов? 

По коже пробежал знакомый холодок, и Драко замер, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Слева, со стороны чащи, донесся гул воды, и он двинулся туда. 

Зияющая в земле трещина стремительно заполнялась водой, которая прибывала не снизу, а сбоку, словно стекала из невидимого крана. И, судя по течению воды, прибывала она со стороны дома Поттеров. С тяжелым вздохом Драко двинулся туда. Он брел вдоль трещины, узнавая те места, по которым бежал вчера после прыжка из окна, и гадал, разрослась ли трещина за ночь, или это его феноменальное везение позволило не провалиться в нее в темноте. 

— Эй, ты что здесь делаешь! 

Грубый окрик отвлек Драко от мыслей и вернул к реальности. Аластор Грюм недовольно взирал на Драко, перегородив ему дорогу. 

— Это место преступления, здесь идет расследование. Какого драккла ты тут слоняешься? 

— Я… Простите, сэр, я геолог, — быстро нашелся Драко. — Видите эту трещину? Она возникла тут вчера, и я должен заняться ее изучением. 

— Трещина, — хмуро пробормотал Грюм и посмотрел на трещину, которая уже наполовину заполнилась водой. — Взрыв тут был. Вот и трещина. 

— Простите, сэр, но ни один взрыв не может вызвать таких глубинных повреждений земной коры. 

— А я думаю, что магический взрыв может, — упрямо повторил Грюм. — Шел бы ты отсюда. 

— А я и иду, — буркнул Драко. — К началу трещины. Видите, как она сужается? Там, где я начал исследования, она куда шире. 

— Ты точно геолог? — Грюм сощурился. — Уж больно у тебя лицо знакомое. Как, говоришь, твоя фамилия?

— Грейнджер, — выпалил Драко первое, что пришло в голову. Точнее, то, что не отпускало его мысли уже несколько дней. 

— Грейнджер? Не знаю никаких Грейнджеров, — проворчал Грюм. — Полукровка что ли?

— Магглорожденный, сэр, — он решил перестраховаться. Назовись полукровкой — и тебя тут же спросят о том родителе, что был волшебником, а это шанс оплошать. Магглорожденных же никто не помнит наизусть, особенно если это среднестатистические ребята, а не какие-нибудь библиотечные умники, лидеры рейтингов, которые у всех на слуху. 

— А, понятно, — Грюм фыркнул. — Что ж тебе, Грейнджер, не празднуется? Малыш Гарри победил грозу всех магглорожденных меньше суток назад. 

— И потому я могу свободно заниматься исследованиями, не боясь получить Аваду или Круциатус в бок, — Драко пытался выглядеть как можно более счастливым. 

— Ох уж эти мне ученые, — Грюм вдруг рассмеялся и хлопнул Драко по плечу. — Ты бы, парень, и под угрозой Авады бегал за своей трещиной, зуб даю.

Драко виновато улыбнулся. 

— Будь осторожен, Грейнджер. Лорд-то погиб, а вот сторонники его не дремлют. Мы, конечно, их переловим, но и ты не забывай, на что тебе палочка. 

— Да, сэр, спасибо, сэр, — Драко чувствовал себя невероятно отвратительно, а потому спешил отделаться поскорее от Грюма. 

— Аластор! — позвали со стороны дома, и Грюм еще раз хлопнул Драко по плечу. 

— Ступай. Удачи в исследованиях. 

— И вам в расследовании, сэр, — протянул Драко и побрел дальше, держась вдоль трещины. 

Однако мысли его от временных разломов были далеки. Странное чувство овладело Драко. Он никогда не любил Аластора Грюма, особенно учитывая то, что Грюм превратил Драко в хорька на четвертом курсе. И пусть потом все говорили, что под личиной Грюма скрывался другой человек, это не уменьшало нелюбви. Так или иначе, в девяносто седьмом году Драко не пожалел о смерти Грюма. Ему, как и от остальных убийств, было лишь мерзко. А теперь вот, кажется, проникся к нему симпатией. Наверное, Грюм был суров только с врагами, а соратниками и гражданскими вполне мог быть доброжелательным. Да и этот Грюм явно не был еще так сильно потрепан жизнью. Глаз на месте, нога тоже. Он еще умел доверять людям и не успел озлобиться на весь мир. Или Драко только казалось, что Грюм озлоблен, ведь он был Малфоем, а значит — врагом. 

«Хорошо, что я представился чужим именем. Плохо, что именем той мисс, которую никто не помнит».

Драко уже настолько свыкся с серым, неприветливым пейзажем, что ярко-желтый песчаный холмик вызвал смятение. Он даже глаза потер, думая, что холмик исчезнет. Но нет, он был на месте, желтел на размокшей глине и не исчезал, сколько бы Драко не моргал. И, что самое любопытное, края разлома сходились под этим холмиком, и позади него трещины уже не было. 

«Нельзя прикасаться к песку!» — воскликнул в голове голос, но Драко уже не обращал на него внимания. В конце концов, если это действительно временной песок с берегов Исы, то единственная опасность заключалась в том, что его могло перенести в другое время. А Драко и так был в другом времени, так что он справедливо рассудил, что хуже уже не станет, опустился перед холмиком на колени и принялся разгребать песок. 

По глазам внезапно резанул синий отблеск, и Драко на миг зажмурился. В дождливый ноябрьский день он не ожидал увидеть настолько яркую вспышку. Однако вскоре глаза привыкли к яркому синему свечению, и Драко удалось рассмотреть камень, лежавший в песке и похожий на сапфир. Помимо света, от него исходило еще и тепло. Драко аккуратно положил камень в раскрытую ладонь и ощутил пульсацию, будто биение крошечного сердца. Находка словно умоляла не оставлять ее здесь, в этом времени, под промозглым ветром. 

«Забери», — прошептал внутренний голос, и Драко послушно спрятал камешек в карман. 

Налетевший порыв ветра сбил его с ног, и он почувствовал, как падает прямо в трещину. Раздался плеск воды. Драко зажмурился и затаил дыхание.


	8. Chapter 8

Драко поднялся на ноги и потер спину. Он крайне неудачно приземлился на корни мангрового дерева и, кажется, ушибся. 

— Надеюсь, это дерево не строит мне козни на каждом шагу. Иначе, клянусь Мерлином, ему не поздоровится. 

Дерево то ли и впрямь ни в чем не было виновато, то ли просто ловко притворялось. Драко вздохнул, уселся на корень и извлек из кармана свою находку. Маленький камушек при детальном рассмотрении больше напоминал осколок. Драко видел прекрасную огранку, и вид рваной грани причинял ему почти физическую боль. Целый камень был явно больше, а еще он, судя по обломку, был невероятно красив. 

— И что, теперь мне стоит вернуться туда? — хмуро спросил Драко у мангрового дерева. — Я ведь так и не придумал, что сделать с этой трещиной. 

Ответом ему послужила тишина. Полагаться приходилось только на свои силы, да еще, может быть, на «Историю Хогвартса». Драко выудил книгу из сумочки, открыл на месте, помеченном закладкой, и обомлел. 

Перед его глазами был самый обычный параграф «Истории Хогвартса», безо всяких упоминаний о трещине. 

— Быть того не может, — Драко потер глаза и снова уставился на страницы. Но упоминания о трещине не было.

— Неужели у меня получилось, и я исправил ситуацию? Надеюсь, никаких трещин больше не появлялось, — Драко принялся листать учебник, но от волнения все его мысли путались, вновь и вновь возвращаясь к осколку камня, что покоился в кармане. Драко казалось, что стоит вернуться в Министерство и просто найти там такой же камушек, чтобы закрыть трещину. Или прыгнуть в нее. Хотя вряд ли просто прыжок в трещину поможет. Иначе она бы закрылась еще после того, как в нее угодил Эйвери. 

Драко тряхнул головой и наложил на книгу легкие поисковые чары, какими он часто пользовался на шестом курсе, когда пытался починить Исчезательный шкаф. Тогда пришлось перерыть гору литературы в кратчайшие сроки, а потому поисковые заклинания заметно облегчили его жизнь. 

Книга распахнулась на главе, посвященной падению Гриндевальда, и Драко охнул. 

«После дуэли, в которой Гриндевальд одержал сокрушительное поражение, он был заключен в Нурменгард. Ирония заключалась в том, что тюрьма была возведена самим Геллертом для того, чтобы удерживать в ней своих конкурентов. Сама природа подала знак о том, что Гриндевальд должен быть заточен. На следующее утро после пленения Гриндевальда, у здания Нурменгарда возникла ужасающих размеров трещина в земле, которая и по сей день тревожит умы ученых». 

— Вот оно! — Драко вскочил на ноги. — Я не убрал трещину, а переместил во времени. Но как, каким образом? Я ведь ничего не сделал, даже палочкой не взмахнул! Неужели это из-за камня? Может, в Нурменгарде есть такой же? Тогда мне поскорее нужно его найти! А еще лучше — уловить момент, когда трещина только-только образовалась. Интересно посмотреть, с чего это начинается. 

Драко, очертя голову, бросился в реку. 

— Седьмое мая тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого, окрестности Нурменгарда, пожалуйста! 

Волна ударила Драко под колени, он не устоял и рухнул в воду. Забурлив, она накрыла его с головой. 

Он приземлился на каменистую почву и охнул. На сей раз не повезло локтям. Драко даже успел подумать, что после возвращения домой возьмет отпуск на месяц — нет, на два — и неважно, что программа социализации не предусматривает отпусков как таковых. Конечно, Пенелопа с большой вероятностью могла бы закатить скандал, даже написать жалобу, испортить Драко характеристику. 

Он бы еще долго прокручивал в мыслях картины грядущих на его голову кар от Пенелопы и самого Министра, если бы не просвистевшее над головой заклинание и последовавший за ним вздох множества голосов. Миг — и чья-то рука резко дернула Драко в сторону. 

— Молодой человек, идолопоклонничество еще до добра не доводило! На какой бы стороне вы ни были! — выпалил мужчина, державший Драко за руку. У него была густая шевелюра и острый взгляд, а нашивка на мантии указывала на то, что он имеет отношение к Британскому Министерству магии.

— Простите, о чем вы?

— Юноша, сдерживайте ваши порывы, Альбус Дамблдор одержит победу в этой дуэли и без ваших попыток помочь. А вот сами вы можете пострадать. 

— Я просто споткнулся и упал, — промямлил Драко. 

— Элфиас! — окликнули сзади. — Элфиас, и вы, юноша, отойдите! В вас могут попасть. 

— Элфиас? Элфиас Дож? — удивленно спросил Драко, уставившись на своего спасителя. 

— Да. Польщен, что вы меня знаете. А теперь, ради всего святого, отойдем за линию.

Драко только теперь смог осмотреться по сторонам и заметить, что оказался в середине круга, очерченного линией. В центре, озаряемые вспышками заклинаний, бились Дамблдор и Гриндевальд, а их сторонники стояли за границей круга и взирали на происходящее с немым восторгом. 

— Думаете, просто так здесь круг начертили? — пожилая леди, окликнувшая Дожа, теперь гневно взирала на Драко. — Это еще и мощнейший защитный полог, а вы так неосмотрительно бросились вперед. Да где вас только берут таких, молодых да ранних!

— Мадам Марчбэнкс, я споткнулся, — проблеял Драко, с ужасом узнав эту леди. 

«Мерлинова борода, да была ты когда-то молодой или нет, старая карга? Ты у меня экзамены будешь принимать через пятьдесят лет. Жаль, нельзя предупредить, что ты ни капли не изменишься». 

— Гризельда, он и впрямь не устоял на ногах, — принялся оправдывать Драко Элфиас Дож. — Здесь такая давка, да еще и переживает наверняка. 

Драко насупился и теперь молчал, потирая локоть. Впрочем, бросив короткий взгляд на сторонников Гриндевальда, он возблагодарил судьбу — и воды Исы, разумеется — за то, что попал на Британскую сторону, а не на немецкую. И хотя он умел себя вести в стане магглоненавистников, в обществе мистера Дожа и мадам Марчбэнкс ему было комфортнее. Что и говорить, программа социализации все же принесла свои плоды, и теперь оголтелые фанатики, выкрикивающие воинственные лозунги и вскидывающие вверх руки с повязками, на которых был вышит символ Гриндевальда, казались ему дикарями и идиотами. И хотя люди, стоявшие по эту сторону, тоже не обладали спокойствием, между ними была огромная разница. Если сторонники Гриндевальда выкрикивали что-то про смерть и чистоту крови, то сторонники Дамблдора кричали о спасении и свободе. Эта пропасть между двумя сторонами была осязаемой, практически зримой. Драко непроизвольно потер предплечье, где еще недавно красовалась Метка, и впервые испытал настоящее удовлетворение оттого, что свел ее еще в начале года. Он три месяца ходил в клинику Святого Мунго, где целители натирали руку различными мазями и составами, вытравливали чернила заклинаниями и даже сделали пару надрезов. Но тогда Метка была просто чем-то нехорошим, неправильным, тем, чему не было места в новой жизни и от чего нужно было избавиться просто ради хорошего отчета по программе социализации. Сейчас же Драко смотрел на сторонников Гриндевальда и понимал, что места Метке нет ни в одном времени. Он был свободен от нее и от тех убеждений, символом которых она стала. От той ненависти, которую так старательно взращивал в душах сторонников Темный Лорд — и, как оказалось, не он один. 

— Спасение и свобода! — крикнул Драко, воодушевленный своими собственными мыслями. 

— Спасение и свобода! — подхватил добрый десяток голосов. 

А потом случилось чудо. Палочка Гриндевальда, повинуясь Разоружающему заклятию Дамблдора, вылетела из его руки и откатилась в сторону. Дамблдор поднял ее и грустно улыбнулся.

— Ты проиграл, Геллерт, — произнес он.

Сторонники Гриндевальда бросились к Дамблдору, прорывая магический барьер. Толпа за спиной Драко пришла в движение и тоже повалила в круг. Влекомый потоком людей, Драко тоже выбежал на поле и тут же наградил кого-то из немцев Петрификусом. И никто, ни одна живая душа не обращала внимания на то, что Гриндевальд не пытается отнять у Дамблдора свою палочку, не продолжает сражаться. Он стоял, опустив руки и гордо выпрямив спину, пока на поле боя не стали появляться новые люди. Драко узнал форму Британского и Французского Министерств, а также нашивки МАКУСА и СУВ — советского управления волшебства. Он радостно воскликнул, когда немцы обратились в бегство, а союзники Дамблдора и вновь прибывшие догоняли их, обезоруживали, обездвиживали и аппарировали. 

— Мистер Дамблдор, — статная женщина с нашивкой МАКУСА смерила того долгим взглядом. 

— Да, — он кивнул и направил палочку на Гриндевальда. — Инкарцеро. 

Тугие веревки опутали тело Гриндевальда, а он все продолжал смотреть в лицо Дамблдора. 

— Союзные силы сошлись на том, чтобы заключить его в Нурменгард. Он будет сидеть в тюрьме, которую сам же и построил.

— А это не есть опасно? — светловолосый и совсем молодой волшебник из СУВ недоверчиво покосился на пленника. — Он убегать от вас, из своей тюрьмы он убегать еще быстро. 

— Он не убежит, — Дамблдор покачал головой и посмотрел на палочку, недавно принадлежавшую Гриндевальду, а теперь зажатую в его руке. — Теперь он не убежит. Он не видит смысла. 

По лицу Гриндевальда пробежала тень безумия, и он разразился смехом, от которого Драко стало не по себе. Представительница МАКУСА схватила концы веревки и приготовилась аппарировать с пленником. 

— Ты знаешь, Альбус, ради общего блага! Ради общего блага! — воскликнул Гриндевальд.  
Раздался хлопок аппарации, и Дамблдор остался на поле один — если не учитывать Драко, безмолвного свидетеля, на которого он не обращал ни малейшего внимания. Лицо Дамблдора искажала гримаса боли, будто Гриндевальд всерьез задел его. А может, он и впрямь получил на дуэли травму. 

— Сэр, с вами все в порядке? — осведомился Драко, вглядываясь в лицо Дамблдора. — Вы ранены?

— Нет-нет, молодой человек, благодарю. Я не ранен. Думаю, нужно отдохнуть. Определенно нужно отдохнуть, — пробормотал он, обращаясь не столько к Драко, сколько к своим мыслям, засунул обе палочки в карман мантии и медленно побрел прочь. 

Драко не стал его догонять. 

***

Когда Драко проснулся на следующее утро, из-за туч проглядывало солнце, а о вчерашней битве напоминала разве что вытоптанная молодая трава на поле. Он наспех собрал палатку и снова сверился с «Историей Хогвартса». Упоминание о трещине все еще было на странице о заключении Гриндельвальда в Нурменгард. Значит, пора было выдвигаться туда. Драко старался не думать о том, что он будет говорить охранникам, если его заметят. Перспектива оказаться в соседней с Гриндельвальдом камере ни капельки не радовала. И все же медлить нельзя было: Драко не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то другой нашел осколок камня. 

От одной только этой мысли его прошиб холодный пот. Конечно, это было слишком самоуверенно — доверять внутреннему голосу, который по неведомой причине решил, что камень важен. Он сконцентрировался на Нурменгарде и аппарировал.

«Да как внутренний голос вообще мог что-то решить? — недоумевал Драко, бредя через пустошь вдоль высокой каменной ограды. — Я сам это решил. Это ошибка — так говорить про внутренний голос. Даже если опустить то, что я, очевидно, схожу с ума». 

В собственном помешательстве Драко не сомневался. Еще неделю назад он бы назвал идиотом любого, кто вот так, сломя голову, без плана и программы исследований бросится в путь, а теперь — пожалуйста, сам прыгает по временной линии, руководствуясь сомнительными подсказками из учебника, который вообще неизвестно кому принадлежал. Возможно, этой таинственной Гермионе Грейнджер. 

От мысли о незнакомке Драко передернуло. И почему он вообще был так уверен в ее существовании? Может, эта комбинация имени и фамилии была не более, чем плодом его воспаленного разума. К тому же он не помнил никаких Грейнджеров в списке чистокровных. Если эта дамочка и существовала, то наверняка была полукровкой, или — прости Мерлин — магглорожденной. Конечно, Драко теперь полагалось быть терпимым, но рисковать своей жизнью ради столь сомнительной личности — явный перебор.

— Стоять! 

Драко замер. Как некстати пришлась мысль о риске для жизни — на него были устремлены три палочки. Хозяева их оказались крайне недружелюбными магами, облаченными в форменные мантии со знаком Гриндельвальда на предплечье. Кажется, Драко все же удалось найти неприятности. 

— Сэр, вы знаете, где находитесь?

Драко уставился на них, не моргая и вдруг понял одну очень важную вещь: эти люди говорили не по-немецки, а по-английски. Насколько Драко помнил, в сорок пятом практически все приспешники Гриндельвальда были немцами. 

— Я свой! — неожиданно тонким голосом воскликнул Драко. — Свой! Дамблдор! Мир! Победа! 

Трое волшебников недоуменно переглянулись и вдруг расхохотались. 

— Новобранец что ли? — спросил один из них.

— Из Отдела Тайн, — Драко попытался напустить важности, но, похоже, всерьез его уже не воспринимали. — К нам поступили сведения, будто в здешний краях буквально вчера образовалась крайне опасная трещина. И мне поручено ее исследовать. 

— А-а, конторская крыса, — второй презрительно фыркнул. — Сразу видно, не нюхал пороху.

— Сами виноваты, — обиженно буркнул Драко. — Нацепили на себя вражеские мантии и ходите. 

— Так они теплые, мантии-то, — третьего явно задело за живое. — Мы сюда не мерзнуть отправлялись, а бороться за свободу и госпожу президента. 

— А-а, американцы, — Драко окончательно осмелел. — В Ильверморни убрали из программы Согревающие чары и Трансфигурацию одежды? 

Теперь уязвленными выглядели все трое.

— А теперь повторяю: я из Британского Министерства Магии, Отдел Тайн. Я должен изучить трещину, пока энергия, исходящая из нее, не стала разрушать все вокруг. Надеюсь, никто из ваших бравых парней не додумался в нее упасть?

— Никак нет, сэр. Следуйте за нами, сэр. Мы не можем оставить внешний периметр, но передадим вас охране внутреннего периметра, они покажут вам то, что вы ищете. 

Драко поежился — было действительно весьма прохладно — и зашагал за охранниками к воротам. 

За ними тоже обнаружился американец, правда, в форме МАКУСА, над которой вился легкий, едва заметный пар — видимо, этот помнил про Согревающие чары и додумался их применить. 

— Билли, отведи этого господина к той трещине, — бросил первый из охраны наружного периметра, и все трое вернулись за ворота. Билли же недоуменно смотрел на Драко и хлопал глазами.

— Доброе утро, Билли, — Драко счел уместным завязать беседу. — Я из Британского Министерства Магии. Мне поручено исследовать трещину.

— О! Британское Министерство! — Билли закивал. — Моя бабушка работала в Британском Министерстве, пока они с дедушкой не уехали жить в Америку. Она много рассказывала о своей работе. Многовековые исследования. Вы из корпуса Авроров?

— Отдел Тайн, — коротко бросил Драко.

— Вау! — глаза Билли округлились. — Бабушка говорила, там работают очень сильные маги. Простите, сэр, мы не знали, как защитить эту трещину. Честное слово, мы не знаем, что это такое. В общем… Это не я! Это парни с наружного периметра придумали! 

Из торопливой речи Билли Драко успел понять только то, что ребята из охраны наружного периметра сделали несусветную глупость. При этом они все еще казались более глупыми — надо же, напялить мантии с вражескими нашивками. Даже тщедушный Билли — и тот додумался зачаровать свою форму. 

Билли как раз перестал болтать и двинулся вокруг здания — не такого ужасающего, как Азкабан, но все же довольно мрачного. Огромная каменная глыба меж двух скал, практически гладкая, с узкими окошками-бойницами угрожающе возвышалась над низиной. Но даже это так сильно не пугало, как змея трещины, тянущаяся к ней и уходящая под здание. Подойдя ближе, Драко, наконец, понял, почему Билли так отчаянно оправдывался. Трещину обнесли сигнальной лентой, привязав ее к воткнутым в землю палкам.

— Идиоты, — пробормотал Драко, и Билли дернулся.

— Простите, сэр, я предлагал им вспомнить Защитные чары, но они и слушать не стали. 

— Эти-то, из охраны наружного периметра? — Драко фыркнул. — Да ни на что более интеллектуальное я и не рассчитывал. В конце концов, мы говорим о людях, у которых хватило ума напялить мантии с символикой Гриндельвальда.

Билли побледнел.

— Я даже не заметил! Спасибо, сэр. Если будет проверка из штаба, нас ждут проблемы. 

— Но ты же в своей форме, — недоуменно пожал плечами Драко. — Не думаю, что тебя накажут.

— Я знаю этих ребят еще со школы. Драться они еще тогда научились. Поверьте, сэр, если им сделают выговор, они обвинят в этом меня. Билли-вечный-староста не уследил за ними, — он вздохнул. Драко вдруг понял, кого эти трое ему напомнили. Понял — и вмиг испытал неприязнь к самому себе. А еще — тянущую тоску в груди. Если бы у Крэбба и Гойла был еще один собрат по разуму, они бы точно могли охранять наружный периметр. Билли стало откровенно жаль. 

— Ладно, беги, скажи им, пока не поздно. Дальше я сам разберусь. 

— Я мигом, сэр, — отчеканил Билли и бросился к воротам. 

Драко же побрел вдоль трещины, прислушиваясь к шуму прибывающей воды. Чем ближе он подходил к громадине Нурменгарда, тем уже становился разлом, так что, поправил он сам себя, вернее было бы сказать, что трещина выходит из-под здания. В конце концов Драко уперся в высокие узкие двери и остановился. Он надеялся, что Билли вернется и откроет ему, потому что начало трещины — а значит, и маленький холмик золотого песка, и осколок камня нужно было искать под Нурменгардом. И Драко искренне желал, чтобы не под скалами, служившими задней стеной. 

— Ох, сэр, простите! — запыхавшийся Билли взлетел по ступеням на крыльцо и принялся шарить по карманам мантии в поисках ключей. — Я совсем забыл, что эта трещина есть и в подвале. Она так неожиданно возникла. 

— Надеюсь, туда никто не провалился? 

— Нет, сэр, просто сказочное везение. В тех камерах содержали политических противников Гриндельвальда, а их как раз выпустили вчера, сразу же после поединка. Госпожа Президент лично! — в его голосе слышался благоговейный трепет. — И через два часа она появилась, эта трещина. Чудо! 

— Хорошо. 

Наконец, ключ нашелся. Дверь отворилась, и Драко переступил порог. Он оказался в длинном узком коридоре с тянущейся по обеим сторонам цепью дверей, за которыми обнаружились узкие длинные камеры. Трещина шла по левой стороне здания, и Драко медленно шел по коридору, заглядывая в каждую камеру в поисках начала трещины. Билли же следил за каждым его шагом с неподдельным восторгом. 

— Я напишу бабушке сегодня же. Надо же, встретиться на службе с самым настоящим… Невысказанцем? Неговоринцем? 

— Невыразимцем, — поправил Драко. — Вот! 

Он не смог сдержать радостный возглас, увидев в камере горку песка. 

— Это начало трещины. То, что я искал. 

— Прямо под камерой Гриндельвальда! Это символично, сэр, вам так не кажется? 

Драко не ответил. Он опустился на корточки перед горкой песка и разворошил ее. Осколок камушка поблескивал и, когда Драко положил его на ладонь, замерцал еще сильнее. Вода в трещине дошла почти до самого верха, бурлящая и пенящаяся. 

— Всё будет хорошо, Билли, — Драко улыбнулся. — И, знаешь, береги бабушку. 

На глазах огорошенного Билли он глубоко вдохнул и прыгнул в разлом.


	9. Chapter 9

Похоже, мангровое дерево решило прикончить Драко. Он поднялся на ноги, потирая ушибленный бок и надеясь, что не отбил почки при падении на корни. 

— Да вы издеваетесь, — проворчал он, обращаясь невесть к кому и разжал кулак, в котором покоился обломок камушка. Другой рукой Драко извлек из кармана бисерную сумочку, открыл ее и стал искать контейнер с первым обломком. Он не знал, как собирается склеивать его — разве что чарами Вечного приклеивания — но был нечеловечески уверен, что его надо собрать. Эти внезапные прозрения, знания, берущиеся неизвестно откуда, просто всплывающие в голове уже порядком надоели. Драко даже казалось иногда, что в его голову кто-то вселился и теперь нашептывает эти мысли. 

Контейнер выпал на песок и раскрылся. Драко аккуратно выудил обломок и положил на ладонь. Края обоих обломков засветились белым, и Драко почувствовал, что кожа будто огнем горит. Обломки ползли друг к другу, будто их тянуло неведомым заклинанием или магнитом — хоть Драко и не знал что это. 

— Да сколько можно! — раздраженный неизвестным словом, вспыхнувшим в голове, Драко швырнул обломки в контейнер, скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся. 

— Да ладно тебе, надулся, — прозвучал за его спиной женский голос. Драко повернулся и с удивлением уставился на призрак кудрявой девушки в мантии с нашивкой Министерства. 

— Грейнджер, отвали, — буркнул он и опешил. — Грейнджер? Так это ты — Гермиона Грейнджер? 

— Вспомнил, — она довольно улыбнулась. — Знаешь, Малфой, мне очень лестно, что именно ты меня помнил. 

Драко уселся на песок и потер виски. 

— Не то чтобы я хорошо помнил, — пробормотал он. — Только имя и фамилию, да и то, никак не мог понять, откуда их знаю. Так что, Грейнджер, не обольщайся. 

Она пожала плечами и повисла рядом. 

— Ну, решил, что дальше делать? 

— Дай хоть в себя прийти, — буркнул Драко. — Я только вернулся, еще и ударился об чертовы корни. 

— Ладно. Только в этот раз сам реши, ладно? Включи уже свои мозги. Они у тебя есть, я знаю. 

— Что значит «сам реши»? А до этого кто за меня решал? Ты что ли? 

— А кто по-твоему? Знал бы ты, как тяжело было постоянно переводить твое внимание на книгу, чтобы ты соизволил ее открыть и увидеть упоминание о трещине. 

Драко недоверчиво покачал головой. 

— Ну же, Малфой, ты не настолько туп. Ты ведь сам начал подозревать, что в тебя кто-то вселился! 

— Так это была ты. Все это время.

— Ладно, к твоей чести, некоторые мысли принадлежали тебе лично, так что беру свои слова обратно: программа социализации изменила тебя. Я очень боялась, что ты побежишь к сторонникам Гриндельвальда и будешь бесноваться с ними. 

— Эйвери, — вспомнил вдруг Драко. — Эйвери провалился в трещину. Что теперь будет?

— Ничего, — Грейнджер пожала плечами. — Ты ведь забрал оттуда камень. Трещина переместилась во времени, а значит, в восемьдесят первом ее не было и никакой Эйвери в трещину не падал. 

— А я? Я там был? Они ведь пошли к Поттерам и…

— Скажем так, не успели, — Грейнджер лукаво улыбнулась. — Я позволила себе немного задержаться. 

— Ладно, к черту Эйвери, — он мотнул головой. — Объясни мне, что это за трещины, почему они появляются то там, то тут и… Прости за бестактность, но почему ты призрак?

— Камень, — она вздохнула. — Это все тот дурацкий камень. Малфой, ты точно должен найти это ироничным: я наложила на тебя кучу ограничений, требовала не трогать воду, не трогать песок, разве что дышать не запретила, и в итоге сама схватила камень неизвестного происхождения голыми руками, даже не подумав о том, что это может быть опасно. 

— И что произошло? Я еще вчера считал, что был в этой экспедиции один. 

— Потому что камень взорвался. С такими вещами нужно быть достаточно деликатными, а я просто наплевала на безопасность. И вот, поплатилась, — она помахала перед носом Драко прозрачной рукой. — Камень вобрал в себя мою душу, а потом взорвался. И раз уж мы на берегу реки времен, то меня, грубо говоря, разметало по всей истории вместе с осколками камня. 

— И теперь я должен собрать все осколки и вернуть тебя, — Драко хмыкнул. — А что если я не собираюсь этого делать? Теперь, когда я вспомнил, кто ты такая. Какой смысл тебя возвращать? Ни друзья, ни начальство тебя не помнят, все твои заслуги стали моими, особенно — организация экспедиции и перевод текстов. Я разве что не герой, Кингсли со мной считается, прислушивается к моему мнению. Вернуть тебя, чтобы все снова слушались только тебя, а на меня обращали не больше внимания, чем на шнурки своих ботинок? Вот уж нет. 

— Но… — она осеклась. — Я ведь останусь призраком в таком случае. 

— Ага, — Драко растянул губы в улыбке. — Кто у нас слушал призраков? Правильно, Грейнджер, никто. 

— Нет, Малфой, ты не понял, — Грейнджер придвинулась так близко, что он ощутил могильный холод ее касания. — Я останусь призраком, которого можешь видеть только ты, который имеет доступ к твоим мыслям и эмоциям. Как думаешь, сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы свести тебя с ума? 

— Грейнджер, ты вроде не со Слизерина, — Драко напрягся.

— Но я хочу существовать, — она пожала плечами. — Не в призрачном виде, а в физическом. Ходить по Министерству, пить кофе с Пенелопой, обсуждать с Кингсли его скоропалительные инициативы. Если для этого мне придется объявить тебе в некотором роде войну — не обессудь, в ход пойдут все доступные призраку методы. 

— Но почему, Грейнджер? Почему именно со мной ты связана? Почему не с Поттером или Уизли? Твои дружки даже не помнят твоего имени! 

— Да, камень действительно стер все упоминания обо мне. Даже подпись в книге! А касательно нашей связи у меня есть несколько версий. Возможно, твоя ненависть оказалась сильнее добрых чувств Гарри и Рона. Мне не нравится эта мысль, я не хочу верить в то, что зло оказалось сильнее. А может, камень немного повлиял и на тебя при взрыве. Все-таки тут был ты, а не кто-то другой. Получается, что эта экспедиция связала нас с тобой. Боже, какая гадость! 

— Сам не в восторге, — Драко поморщился. — Но ведь эта связь пропадет, если я помогу тебе снова вернуться? 

— Надеюсь, да. 

— Тогда я принимаю твои условия, — выдавил он. — Не то чтобы я боялся сумасшествия или не хотел бы присвоить твои достижения. Но быть связанным, даже таким диковинным образом, с кем-то вроде тебя — это ужасно. 

Грейнджер поджала губы. 

— Так и не избавился от своих предрассудков? К счастью, это взаимно: я тебя тоже терпеть не могу. И если бы я только могла, я бы с радостью передала кому-то другому миссию по моему возвращению. Но, к сожалению, это невозможно. Так что, будь добр, открой книгу и поищи упоминание о трещине, пока история магического мира не развалилась на куски. 

Драко вздохнул и запустил руку в бисерную сумочку.

— Кстати, это ведь твоя?

— Да. Спасибо, что не выкинул.

Драко даже говорить ничего не стал: Грейнджер и так знала все, что он мог подумать по этому поводу. Он выудил из сумочки книгу и раскрыл ее на странице, посвященной битве между Дамблдором и Гриндельвальдом. 

— Смотри-ка, отсюда пропало упоминание о трещине. Она переместилась еще дальше во времени?

— Похоже, что да. Ищи, где она теперь. 

Драко насупился и принялся листать книгу. 

— Нашел, — буркнул он без особого воодушевления. Новая глава в книге появилась сама собой, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало. 

— Ну-ка, посмотрим, — Грейнджер склонилась над страницей, и Драко передернуло от холодного касания ее плеча. — «В декабре тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого года появление таинственной трещины в маггловской части Лондона чуть не привело к рассекречиванию магического сообщества. Чтобы не допустить выявления магов, на место событий отправились десятки обливиаторов и авроров. Несмотря на все меры предосторожности, принятые как маггловскими, так и магическими службами, десять магглов все же исчезли бесследно». 

— Мне сюда? — Драко поморщился. — Маггловская часть. Грейнджер… 

Она чуть отстранилась и посмотрела на него.

— Ты поможешь мне? Я ни драккла не понимаю в маггловской жизни, — вздохнул он. В конце концов, должна же была быть хоть какая-то польза от призрачной Грейнджер. 

— Я же сказала, что неотступно буду рядом. Собирайся. 

Драко захлопнул контейнер с куском камня, вернул его в бисерную сумочку, которую спрятал во внутренний карман мантии. 

— Готов.

Грейнджер зависла над рекой, и Драко смело вошел в бурлящие воды. 

— Лондон, декабрь тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого. 

Поток воды накрыл его с головой. 

***

Драко не успел открыть глаза, а холодный, пронзительный ветер уже швырнул ему за шиворот пригоршню снега. 

— Ворот подними, — буркнула рядом Грейнджер. — Не май месяц. 

Драко поежился, поднял ворот мантии и осмотрелся. 

Река перенесла его на Лондонскую улочку, усыпанную снегом. Справа вдоль домов тянулась трещина, а на стенах плясали синие и красные отсветы. С противоположного конца улицы торопливо шагал человек в странном одеянии. 

— Малфой, мне кажется, река перенесла тебя в крайне неподходящее место. 

— Это кто-то опасный? — буркнул Драко, пряча лицо за воротом мантии. 

Грейнджер тихо прыснула. 

— Что смешного? 

— Прости, не удержалась. Ты похож на шпиона из маггловского кино. Потом объясню. Тебе надо убраться отсюда, если не хочешь проблем с маггловскими законами. 

Драко развернулся и столкнулся нос к носу с другим магглом в такой же одежде, как и у того, первого. 

— Сэр, вы зашли в опасную зону, — отчеканил он. — Как вы сюда попали? Все оцеплено со вчерашнего вечера. 

— Он появился просто из воздуха, Майк, я сам видел! — подоспевший первый маггл тяжело дышал и таращился на Драко. 

— Джим, я уже говорил, что думаю о том, как ты греешься с помощью виски. Учти, попадешься — я не буду тебя прикрывать! 

— Да нет же, Майк, я не вру! — в голосе Джима прорезались нотки истерики. — Возник из воздуха, честное слово! 

Майк задумчиво поднял голову и посмотрел на окна соседних домов. 

— Думаю, он мог выпрыгнуть откуда-то. Вот только как мы пропустили его, когда эвакуировали население вчера? Сэр, — он повернулся к Драко, — где вы были вчера между семью и восемью часами вечера? 

— Дома, — выпалил Драко. 

— Адрес, сэр. И ваши документы, если не затруднит. 

Драко беспомощно покосился на полупрозрачную Грейнджер, парившую в двух шагах от них. Она лишь пожала плечами, мол, ничем не могу помочь. Драко запустил руку в карман и нащупал палочку. Аппарировать в более подходящее место казалось удачным решением. Вот только Грейнджер, похоже, не разделяла его мнения. 

— Статут о Секретности, — прошептала она на ухо, и Драко с тяжёлым вздохом вынул руку. 

— У меня нет документов, — он покачал головой, глядя на Майка. 

— Сожалею, сэр, но вам придется проехать с нами в участок. Джим, проводи господина в машину. 

Джим кивнул и повернулся к Драко. 

— Следуйте за мной, сэр, — буркнул он и чуть тише добавил: — Я видел, как вы появились из воздуха, я не пьян. Мы еще разберемся, кто вы и как это делаете. 

— Молчи, — прошипела в ухо Грейнджер. — Иди за ним, я пытаюсь что-то придумать. 

— Как будто я не пытаюсь придумать, — огрызнулся Драко. 

— Сэр, вы что-то сказали? — Джим повернулся и с подозрением посмотрел на Драко. Тот покачал головой и съежился от ветра. 

Дорога до участка оказалась не слишком долгой, и все это время Грейнджер молчала, видимо, сообразив, что Драко все же не сможет промолчать и будет отвечать на ее реплики, чем вызовет еще больше подозрений. 

В участке Джим проводил Драко в камеру, продолжая ворчать о том, что он явно видел удивительное появление человека из воздуха и это стоит обязательно отразить в рапорте. 

— И чем нам это может грозить? — шепотом спросил Драко, как только Джим ушел — наверняка заниматься рапортом. 

— Мне — ничем, — Грейнджер ехидно улыбнулась и перекувыркнулась в воздухе. 

— Нет уж, дорогуша, тебе тоже. Чем дольше я тут сижу, тем меньше шанс найти обломок твоего камня. И тем дольше ты остаешься призраком. 

— Эй! — гаркнули откуда-то справа и стукнули чем-то в стену. — С каких пор сюда свозят психов? 

— Да он пьян! — крикнули слева. — Допился до чертиков, с духами разговаривает. 

Драко съежился на жесткой лавке. 

— Я могу высадить стену и сбежать, — едва шевеля губами, прошептал он. 

— Погоди, я продумаю план, — Грейнджер говорила в полный голос, пользуясь тем, что слышит ее только он. Точно издевалась. Драко нахмурился и плотнее укутался в мантию: в камере было ужасно холодно, от окна сквозило, вдобавок все тело била дрожь от волнения. Неизвестность пугала, перспектива застрять в маггловской тюрьме не радовала. Нужно было сбежать поскорее, найти осколок камня и возвращаться в теплую Бразилию. 

— Итак, — откашлявшись, произнесла Грейнджер, — я взвесила все плюсы и минусы твоего предложения и вынуждена с прискорбием согласиться. Выносить стену ты, конечно же, не будешь. А вот воспользоваться Дезиллюминационными чарами, открыть камеру и улизнуть — пожалуйста. И давай побыстрее. У меня нехорошее предчувствие. 

С предчувствиями призрака Драко спорить не решился, а потому поспешно извлек из кармана палочку, стукнул себя по макушке ее кончиком, невербально накладывая чары. По телу пробежала дрожь — приятная, совсем не похожая на ту, которую вышибал холод и уж тем более приближение Грейнджер. 

— Офицер Парсон? Мы из специального отдела полиции, только что из точки Т, — раздался в коридоре незнакомый грубый голос. 

— Точка Т? — голос Джима дрожал. 

— Мы называем так места чрезвычайных ситуаций, — пояснил другой, более мягкий голос. 

— А-а, вы про ту трещину у приюта для беспризорников? 

— Тише! — хором шикнули на Джима оба голоса. — Ваш напарник, Спарски, утверждает, будто вы видели возникшего из воздуха человека и увезли его в участок. 

— Он в пятой камере, господа, — торопливо выпалил Джим. — Я провожу.

— Нет нужды, — отрезал первый. — Мы и сами способны найти пятую камеру. 

— Это они о тебе, — шепнула Грейнджер, но Драко и сам все прекрасно понял, прижался к стене и затаил дыхание.

Спустя пару минут к камере подошли двое в явно маггловских костюмах, но с министерскими нашивками на рукавах. Один выглядел старше, у него была густая шевелюра и аккуратно подстриженная борода, а весь его вид выражал совершеннейшее спокойствие и уверенность в успешном исходе дела. Второй же, совсем юный волшебник с острыми чертами лица и всклокоченными короткими волосами, недоуменно оглядывал камеру. 

— Он успел уйти, сэр, — пробормотал тот, что был помоложе.

— Не горячись, Селвин, подумай, — старший усмехнулся, глядя на Селвина, который, закусив губу, принялся размышлять. 

— Но, мистер Скримджер…

— Это, кажется, Скримджер-старший, — Грейнджер всматривалась в его лицо. — Да, точно. Отец того Скримджера, что станет министром. 

Драко ничего не ответил, он мысленно умолял сердце не биться, чтобы не выдать его присутствие.

— Ладно, я упрощу нам задачу, — Скримджер поднял палочку. — Гоменум Ревелио. 

Драко почувствовал, как по телу пробегает тепло, а затем Дезиллюминационные чары пали. 

— Молодой человек, — лицо Скримджера вмиг ожесточилось. — Вы пройдете с нами. Селвин, забери его палочку. 

Дверь камеры отворилась, будто бы сама собой, хотя, скорее всего, это Селвин наложил на замок невербальную Алохомору. Драко покосился на Грейнджер, но та лишь вздохнула и развела руками. В следующий миг Селвин выхватил у Драко его палочку и вытолкнул из камеры. Скримджер подтолкнул Драко в спину, и тот побрел по коридору к выходу. 

— Мы его забираем, — бросил Скримджер недоумевающему Джиму и покосился назад. — Селвин, позаботься тут обо всех и догоняй. 

Драко даже не пытался вырываться, когда цепкие пальцы Скримджера впились в его запястье. А затем они аппарировали. 

Министерство Магии, куда Скримджер доставил Драко, тот даже не сразу узнал. Атриум выглядел крайне неприветливо — не было ни статуй, ни Фонтана Волшебного братства, а камины оказались погашены. И впрямь, к чему жечь огонь в столь позднее время, когда все сотрудники уже наверняка разошлись по домам. Повсюду был лишь черный гранит — видимо, зеленоватым мрамором Министерство тоже отделали позже — и от этого создавалось ощущение, будто попал в загробный мир. Даже плывущая рядом Грейнджер съежилась. 

— Не думала, что здесь будет так, — пробормотала она. На какой именно прием она рассчитывала, Драко уточнять не стал. Скримджер не маггл, обвести его вокруг пальца вряд ли удалось бы, так что оставалось только идти рядом и помалкивать. 

— Это ужасно, — продолжала сокрушаться Грейнджер. — Нет, я даже не могу решить, что ужаснее: то, что ты аппарировал прямо перед носом у магглов и нарушил Статут о Секретности, то, что тебя арестовали, или то, что ты остался без палочки. Хотя о чем это я, с потерей палочки ничего не сравнится. Потеря тела могла бы, конечно, но я уже начинаю привыкать, а тебе крайне не советую становиться призраком. 

Драко недоуменно покосился на нее. 

— Не то чтобы ты действительно рисковал стать призраком, как и я, просто… Я бы хотела поскорее забрать камень. Не думаю, что он будет лежать там, где появился, довольно долго и терпеливо дожидаться, пока ты выпутаешься из этой передряги и заберешь его. 

У Драко от удивления округлились глаза. Об этом он вообще не думал. Предыдущие два обломка дались ему — как он теперь понимал — относительно легко. Конечно, ни в Годриковой Впадине, ни в окрестностях Нурменгарда он не просто прогуливался, но все же обошелся сравнительно малой кровью. По крайней мере, палочка была с ним. А теперь….

— Эй, ты что, призрака увидел? — Скримджер хохотнул.

— Да, — буркнул Драко. — То есть нет, сэр. Просто задумался.

— А тебе есть о чем. Нарушение Статута о Секретности, да еще и проникновение на территорию, закрытую не только для магглов, но и для волшебников. Видал ту трещину? Не просто так улицу оцепили. В этот разлом вчера десять человек провалились, и никто не видел их трупов. А знаешь, почему?

Драко звучно сглотнул.

— Нет.

— Потому что никто не видел дна. 

— Но я… — начал Драко и осекся, заметив, что Грейнджер показывает руками крест и отчаянно машет головой. 

— Ты — что? Прогуляться надумал?

— Ошибся при аппарации. Перепутал, — выкрутился Драко. 

Скримджер втолкнул его в кабинет, вошел следом, захлопнул за собой двери и уселся на стул. 

— Ладно. Давай сначала. Как тебя зовут?

— Дин Грейнджер, сэр. 

— Грейнджер? Не помню таких, — Скримджер почесал в затылке. 

Настоящая, призрачная Грейнджер, зависшая в воздухе неподалеку, раскрыла рот от удивления и вытаращила глаза. 

— Я из магглорожденных, сэр, — тихо пробормотал Драко. По крайней мере, в прошлый раз это неплохо сработало, так что имело смысл сделать это постоянной легендой.

Скримджер брезгливо скривился. 

— С этого и надо было начинать. Сказал бы сразу, что ты — осел с волшебной палочкой, да к тому же не сообразивший сразу стереть память тому полицейскому. 

Драко опешил.

— Вообще-то я неплохо управляюсь с палочкой, знаю много защитных чар, весьма способен в Трансфигурации. И, если бы вы были так любезны и вернули ее мне, показал бы вам, на что способен.

— Держи карман шире, — Скримджер хохотнул. — Если Диппет, доверившийся речам этого ослолюба Дамблдора, забрал тебя из твоего стойла и разрешил учиться магии, это еще не значит, что все вокруг будут носиться с тобой. 

— Почему вы меня оскорбляете? — негодующе воскликнул Драко. 

Вместо ответа Скримджер лишь расхохотался, глядя, как Драко сжимает кулаки. Дверь скрипнула, и вошедший Селвин недоуменно уставился на них.

— Сэр, вам угрожает опасность?

— От этого осла, которого Диппет и Дамблдор научили ходить на задних копытцах? Сомневаюсь. 

— Грязнокровка что ли? — фыркнул Селвин, достал палочку Драко из кармана и принялся крутить ее в руках. — А палочка-то ему хорошая досталась. Сломать что ли?

Драко дернулся, и Селвин расхохотался.

— Смотрите, сэр, он боится! 

Драко нахмурился, перебирая в голове варианты того, как можно забрать у этого придурка свою палочку, пока он и впрямь не сделал с ней что-то. Грейнджер, зависшая посреди кабинета, к его удивлению, не злорадствовала, хотя могла бы, а тоже выглядела напряженной. 

— Аврор Скримджер! — дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет влетел совсем молодой сотрудник Министерства. — Аврор Скримджер, как хорошо, что вы здесь! Трещина!

— Что — трещина? — Скримджер вскочил. — Говори! 

— У нее появилось ответвление! Двое наших из оцепления уже провалились в нее. 

Селвин всплеснул руками и выронил палочку Драко. 

— Сейчас! — воскликнула Грейнджер, но в этом не было нужды. Драко молниеносно рванулся вперед, схватил свою палочку и сконцентрировался на том здании, из которого, по мнению маггловского полицейского, он мог выпрыгнуть. 

Маленькая, но уютная комнатка, в которой он появился, выглядела так, словно ее покидали в спешке. 

— Тот полицейский говорил, будто всех жильцов в срочном порядке вывели из домов, — Грейнджер материализовалась рядом и теперь взирала на вывернутые из тумбочек и шкафов вещи. — Они брали только самое необходимое. Бедняги. Надеюсь, с ними все в порядке сейчас. 

— Грейнджер, — Драко повернулся к ней. — Я должен…

— Найти камень, да поживее, — отрезала она. — Накладывай на себя Дезиллюминационные чары и выходи. На этот раз все должно обойтись. 

На улице послышались хлопки, и Драко выглянул в окно. 

— Опять эти, — он недовольно покосился на Скримджера и Селвина, которые осматривали новое ответвление трещины. Если основной ее ствол шел вдоль противоположного дома, то новая ветвь пересекла улицу поперек. 

— Они увлечены своей работой, — буркнула Грейнджер. — Не думаю, что они станут тебя искать. 

Драко кивнул и коснулся макушки кончиком палочки. Наблюдая, как его рука становится прозрачной, он думал совершенно о другом. Надо же, какой-то старик назвал его ослом, которого научили ходить на задних копытах. А самое ужасное, что Драко смолчал. 

— Идем, — бросила Грейнджер и поплыла к лестнице. Драко двинулся за ней. 

На улице мело все сильнее, и в такой метели было сложно рассмотреть хоть что-то. Однако Драко в этом плане повезло: фигура Грейнджер излучала легкий синеватый свет, на который можно было ориентироваться. Более того, она явно знала, где лежит камень, в котором заточена часть ее души, и с легкостью двигалась к своей цели, что значительно упрощало поиск заветного песчаного холмика. 

— Тут! — воскликнула она, замерев у стены, и Драко ускорил шаг. Внезапно справа возникла тоненькая фигурка. Молодая женщина, беременная на достаточно большом сроке, шла прямо на трещину. Она покачивалась из стороны в сторону, то и дело спотыкалась, и, похоже, совершенно ничего вокруг себя не видела. 

— Мэм! — попытался окликнуть ее Драко, но закашлялся, и его голос прозвучал слишком тихо, а из-за завывания пурги и вовсе незаметно. — Мэм! 

Во второй раз получилось чуть громче, молодая женщина чуть дернулась, обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, кто ее зовет, и вдруг оступилась. 

— Мэм, осторожнее, вы сейчас упадете! 

Она осмотрелась — умиротворенно, спокойно — улыбнулась и шагнула в трещину. В тот же миг над городом разнесся бой часов. 

— Тридцать первое декабря, — Грейнджер дернулась. — Сегодня тридцать первое декабря, а это может значить только одно.

— Что же?

— Только что в трещину рухнула Меропа Гонт, мать Волдеморта. Он не родится. Трещина пожирает все более и более значимые моменты истории. Ты должен это остановить. 

Драко уставился под ноги, где над снегом возвышался маленький песчаный холмик, и бросился разгребать его руками. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело странно: горка песка посреди занесенного снегом тротуара, которая разлетается от движения невидимых рук. Вот почему Меропа Гонт не послушалась Драко — она не видела его, не знала, что к ней обращается не живой человек, считала его лишь игрой воспаленного разума. 

Синеватый камушек обнаружился на снегу, под песком, и его свечение было куда более слабым, чем у первых двух. Драко торопливо схватил его, крепко сжал в кулаке и прыгнул в трещину.


	10. Chapter 10

На этот раз он не успел зажмуриться. Драко словно погружался все глубже и глубже под воду, а вокруг него кружили другие: он узнал Эйвери и Меропу Гонт, но были и неизвестные ему люди с синеватыми от воды лицами, с выпученными глазами, и все тянули к нему разбухшие от воды руки. 

— Закрой глаза, — прошептала Грейнджер на ухо, и Драко послушно зажмурился. 

Когда он из открыл, то обнаружил себя стоящим по щиколотку в воде. Грейнджер парила напротив, отплевываясь от воды. 

— Единственное отличие, — буркнула она. — Ты выходишь из этого потока сухим, а я промокаю до нитки. 

Драко моргнул пару раз и хлопнулся на колени. 

— Грейнджер, прости, — прошептал он, понурив голову. — Я сейчас понял, насколько мерзко себя вел все эти годы. Я… 

— Побывал в моей шкуре, да? — она скрестила руки на груди и укоризненно посмотрела на Драко. — Что ж, теперь ты видел и чувствовал, каково это, когда твои знания и умения, годы работы над собой перечеркивают одним словом. 

Драко кивал, низко опустив голову. 

— Но я простила тебя. 

Драко поднял взгляд и недоуменно уставился на не. 

— Простила за все, что ты сделал лично мне, в тот же миг, когда ты согласился помочь вернуться. Вину перед обществом тебе, конечно, придется искупить работой в рамках программы социализации. 

Драко кивнул и поднялся на ноги. 

— Что ж, мы добыли уже три камня, — он поспешил перевести тему. Грейнджер вздрогнула и двинулась к берегу. 

— Нужно найти следующее упоминание о трещине, — вещала она, пока Драко доставал контейнер с камнем и открывал его. 

— Ой! 

Он всего лишь положил новый осколок к тому обломку, что они уже собрали, а Грейнджер вдруг засветилась и замерцала всеми цветами. 

— Что это? — Драко испуганно выхватил камень из контейнера и попытался разъединить осколки, но они не поддавались. — Грейнджер, не исчезай! 

Свет потух так же внезапно, как и появился. Грейнджер оказалась на месте, вот только теперь она была не молочно-белой, как другие призраки. Стали появляться цвета. Она стала блеклой, словно вылинявшей, но все же можно было разглядеть каштановый цвет волос, черноту мантии, тон кожи и губ. 

— Здорово! — восторженно взвизгнула она, перекувыркнулась в воздухе и зависла перед Драко. — Доставай книгу. 

Он снова запустил руку в сумочку — на сей раз в поисках «Истории Хогвартса». Книга будто сама хотела, чтобы ее поскорее извлекли на свет, и послушно легла в руку. 

— Ты шалишь? — Драко беззлобно улыбнулся Грейнджер. 

— А что? — та ехидно прищурилась. 

— Слишком уж книга легко нашлась. Хочешь поскорее вернуться? 

— Как будто бы ты не хотел, — буркнула она, глядя, как Драко пролистывает книгу от конца к началу, но все же вздрогнула, когда он вскрикнул от неожиданности. 

— Я буду вспоминать об этом, когда меня упрекнут в слишком эмоциональном чтении, — отметила Грейнджер и заглянула в книгу. 

«Клиника Святого Мунго изначально планировалась в совершенно другом месте, но строительству помешала появившаяся в земле трещина. После того как основатель, Мунго Бонам, сам чуть не провалился в образовавшийся разлом, клинику было решено перенести за городскую черту». 

— Когда я думал, что твой голос в голове доведет меня до больничной койки, я вовсе не это имел в виду. 

Грейнджер звонко рассмеялась, но злорадства в ее смехе не было. Похоже, шутка и впрямь ее рассмешила. 

— Будет тебе, я не так сильно вмешивалась в ход твоих мыслей. 

— Но когда вмешивалась, я думал, что попаду к колдомедикам. Ладно. Октябрь тысяча шестисотого года ждет. Идем. 

Он решительно зашагал к реке, думая, что с такими темпами рискует начать нырять в нее с разбега. 

Драко появился посреди улицы и тут же закашлялся от удушливого кисло-сладкого запаха. 

— Что здесь происходит? — он брезгливо скривился и поднял ворот мантии, пытаясь прикрыть им нос. 

— А ты не удосужился прочитать, с чего вообще Мунго Бонаму пришло в голову строить свою клинику? 

— Не умничай, Грейнджер. И без тебя помню, что из-за разгула особенно свирепой драконьей оспы. Но у меня, знаешь ли, дед от нее умер. Помню запах его повязок. Да, омерзительный, но не настолько. 

— Малфой, — она вздохнула и покачала головой. — Не устаю поражаться твоему избирательному восприятию информации. Ты совершенно не запомнил ничего, что касалось бы событий в маггловском мире. В то время в Лондоне свирепствовала не только драконья оспа, но еще и чума. Последнюю вылечить было гораздо сложнее, но с ней можно было справиться с помощью зелий. А вот если ею заболевал тот, кто уже поражен драконьей оспой, у бедняги не было шансов. Клиника, в общем-то, строилась ради того, чтобы изолировать пациентов, и им не нужно было бы добираться к целителю через маггловскую часть. 

Драко поджал губы. Он и впрямь пропускал упоминания о маггловской истории, когда учился в школе, считая их лишними и даже неуместными. Грейнджер качнулась и поплыла по улице, оставалось только идти следом. 

— Удивительное дело, — продолжала Грейнджер. — Почти все маггловские заболевания можно излечить при помощи магии. Но при этом Статут о Секретности это строжайше запрещает. Да и до его принятия волшебники, мягко говоря, не жаловали лечение магглов. Что им мешало, скажем, победить ту же чуму раз и навсегда? Тем более, она представляла опасность и для самих волшебников.

— Даже не знаю, — ехидно протянул Драко. — Может быть, охота на ведьм?

— Это уже совсем несерьезно, — отмахнулась Грейнджер. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ни одна ведьма не пострадала, все жертвы — маггловские женщины. 

— Задумайся, Грейнджер, как сильно они нас ненавидели, что готовы были убивать своих сородичей.

— По твоей логике ни одной магической войны быть не должно. А их, если не забыл, было две, да еще и террор Гриндельвальда вдобавок. 

Драко было нечем крыть, к тому же на него уже косились редкие прохожие, так что лучше было помалкивать.

— И поэтому тезис чистокровных, мол, магглы — дикие животные, которые убивают друг друга, несостоятелен. Волшебники имели бы полное право так утверждать, если бы сами жили в мире и гармонии. А пока они сами решают, кто более чистокровен, а кто менее, и уделяют внимание другим условностям, не им говорить о негуманности магглов.

— Зато у нас нет этих… атомных бомб, — буркнул Драко. — Я помню, про них Кэрроу рассказывала на седьмом курсе. 

Грейнджер скривилась. 

— Что, удар ниже пояса?

— Малфой, я ведь говорила, что меня видишь только ты? — она смотрела ему за спину и явно была недовольна происходящим.

— А что?

— Еще один, хватай! — воскликнули за его спиной, и тело Драко вмиг опутали тугие веревки.

— Вы кто? Что происходит? — он принялся дергаться, пытаться вырваться, но все было бесполезно.

— Еще один случай наложения, — пробасил высокий человек в черной мантии с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном и, легко перехватив Драко за пояс, перекинул через плечо и куда-то побрел.

— Сначала надо расспросить его, Уилл! Это неправильно, — его напарнику явно не чужд был гуманизм. — Юноша, с кем вы беседовали?

— Сам с собой, — торопливо выпалил Драко. — Просто шел и рассуждал вслух обо всяком. А что, это запрещено законом?

— Вы говорили о магглах, юноша. Негоже так выражаться на маггловских же улицах, — буркнул Уилл. — Да и вообще, господин Бонам говорил о видениях, которые посещают больных с наложившимися друг на друга хворями. А ну как этот тоже болен!

— Я здоров! Я только приехал.

— Точно болен, — скорбно заключил второй. — Город уже две недели на карантине. Но этот вроде не так тяжело болен, как те, которых мы нашли вчера. Господин Бонам сможет поставить его на ноги. 

— Верно, Эд, — Уилл чуть перехватил Драко и продолжил свой путь. 

Грейнджер с извиняющимся выражением лица плыла рядом и заламывала руки. 

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю. 

Место, куда Уилл принес Драко, ни капли не было похоже на клинику, какой она стала к двадцатому веку. Двухэтажный домишко с кривыми окнами явно держался на честном слове и паре заклинаний. Однако же человека, стоявшего на крыльце невозможно было не узнать. У Драко было целых три карточки из шоколадных лягушек с этим портретом. 

— Господин Бонам, вот, нашли еще одного, — Уилл встряхнул Драко, словно это был мешок.

— Уилл, осторожнее, ты можешь навредить ему! — господин Бонам переполошился и указал на дверь. — Занеси его на первый этаж. Беднягу нужно осмотреть, оценить, как глубоко задела его болезнь.

— Ну, этот-то поживее выглядит, чем те, которых мы вам на этой неделе таскали. Даже пятен нет, — ввернул Эд.

— О, тогда ему стоит быть очень осторожным, чтобы не усугубить свою болезнь. 

Остального разговора Драко уже не слышал — Уилл занес его в дом и побрел по коридору, в котором стоял преотвратнейший запах. Вот теперь-то Драко узнавал запахи тех лекарств, которые принимал дедушка Касси. Плывущая рядом Грейнджер недовольно морщила нос. Драко смерил ее недоуменным взглядом, мол, ты-то чего морщишься?

— Не поверишь — такой запах, что даже я его ощущаю. Каково тебе в такой ужасной вони, я даже не представляю. 

— Что? — Уилл вдруг заозирался, и Драко едва избежал удара о стену.

— Что? — невинно переспросил он.

— Ты ничего не слышал? — в голосе Уилла пробивались нотки паники. 

— Нет, — Драко недоуменно покосился на Грейнджер. Та пожала плечами.

— Кто-то сказал, что тут ужасный запах или что-то в этом роде. Кажется, болячка и меня догнала. 

Грейнджер закрыла рот руками и отчаянно замотала головой. 

— Посиди пока тут. Господин Бонам сейчас подойдет, — бросил Уилл, войдя в скромную комнату, поставил Драко на пол, закрыл дверь и торопливо вышел. Грейнджер проскользнула внутрь сквозь дверное полотно.

— Он тебя слышал! Слышал! Как ты это объяснишь?

— Не знаю, — она растерянно покачала головой. — Может, Уилл и впрямь начал заболевать, и из-за этого он может меня отчасти слышать. 

— Ты утверждала, что никто, кроме меня, тебя не слышит! 

— Тише, — Грейнджер осмотрелась по сторонам, но напрасно. В соседних комнатах, похоже, были другие пациенты, и они тоже бормотали что-то невнятное, разговаривали с какими-то своими призраками. 

— Здесь все что-то бормочут, — отмахнулся Драко, но тон все же понизил. — Но это плохо, что Уилл тебя услышал.

— Скорее, странно. Может, все дело в том, что я начинаю обретать форму по мере того, как ты собираешь этот чертов камень? Смотри, я стала более цветной и, кстати, плотной. Через дверь проходить было не так-то просто. Может, и мой голос тоже становится слышен?

— Тогда я бы рекомендовал тебе прикрывать свой рот, когда рядом кто-то есть. Не слишком-то хорошо будет, если люди начнут думать, что сошли с ума из-за тебя и того, что ты не умеешь держать язык за зубами. 

Грейнджер надулась и отплыла к противоположной стене.

— Эй, прекрати. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто это не слишком справедливо, когда ты пользуешься своим положением и болтаешь при посторонних, а я даже ответить не могу. 

Грейнджер продолжала молчать, и Драко даже успел подумать о том, чтобы извиниться, как вдруг раздался грохот. Она бросилась к окну, да и он тоже. 

В земле разверзлась трещина, и теперь Уилл, тот самый, что притащил Драко сюда, балансировал на ее грани. 

— Уилл! — прокатился по улице крик господина Бонама. Эд метнулся к Уиллу и схватил его за руку. В следующий миг они оба покачнулись и рухнули в разлом. 

— Уилл! Эд! — господин Бонам рванулся к трещине. Грейнджер чертыхнулась и прижалась к стене, намереваясь просочиться через нее. Драко принялся возиться с оконными задвижками, но вскоре плюнул на эту идею.

— Алохомора! 

Воздух с запахом гнили хлынул в комнату. Драко уселся на подоконник и оценил картину снаружи: Грейнджер металась вдоль трещины, пытаясь уберечь господина Бонама от падения. И только завидев Драко, он замер на месте и недовольно упер руки в боки. 

— Юноша, немедленно прекратите и вернитесь в палату! Неужели вы не понимаете, что вам нужен покой! Постельный режим! Я еще не осмотрел вас! 

— Там! — крикнула Грейнджер, махнув рукой в сторону крыльца домика. И впрямь, там, куда она указывала, у подножья нижней ступеньки, желтел песчаный холмик. Драко глубоко вдохнул — хотя от этого смрада хотелось наоборот закрыть нос и забыть о дыхании — и прыгнул вниз, мысленно произнося формулу Амортизирующих чар. 

— Юноша, немедленно вернитесь в палату! 

Драко не слышал его. Он бросился к крыльцу, ногой разнес холмик из песка и схватил с земли осколок камня. 

— Господин Бонам, занимайтесь вашими больными! — выпалил он и бегом рванул к трещине. Мунго Бонама он оттолкнул на бегу и прыгнул. Шум воды ударил по ушам, и Драко зажмурился. 

Чистый свежий воздух, полный пьянящих ароматов цветов, щекотал ноздри, и Драко открыл глаза. Он стоял по колено в воде на побережье Исы и сжимал в руке осколок камня. Грейнджер парила на берегу над своей сумочкой. 

— Слушай, прости, что сорвался, — произнес он, когда выбрался из воды и уселся на корни мангрового дерева. — Это путешествие кого хочешь выведет из себя. К тому же я давно не спал. 

— Прости, — пробормотала Гермиона. — И правда, ты поспал только в сорок пятом году. Ни в двадцать шестом, ни вот теперь ты не задержался даже на день. А ведь ты пережил, можно сказать, три дня. Без сна. Это ты меня прости, Малфой. Разложи палатку и поспи немного. 

— У меня осталось еще одно дело, — Драко ехидно улыбнулся и достал из сумочки контейнер с камнем. — Вот так. 

Обломок, ярко светясь, прирос на свое место, и Драко улыбнулся. 

— Сколько там осталось, Грейнджер? Ты считаешь?

— Еще три, — хрипло проговорила она, словно от радости ненадолго потеряла голос. — Еще три обломка, Малфой. Ты сделал уже больше половины работы.

— И потому немного вздремну, — Драко вытряхнул из сумочки палатку и развернул ее одним взмахом палочки. — И, будь добра, не подглядывай. 

Грейнджер хихикнула в совершенно несвойственной ей манере, но все же расположилась у корней мангрового дерева, всем своим видом показывая, что готова ждать, пока Драко отоспится как следует.


	11. Chapter 11

Драко выглянул из палатки и осмотрелся. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, а Грейнджер все так же невозмутимо восседала на корне мангрового дерева и взирала на пенящуюся воду реки. 

— Ну как? — она улыбнулась. — Отоспался? 

— Да, спасибо. Стало намного лучше. 

— И что снилось? 

Драко нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить свой сон. 

— Не знаю. Не помню. Наверняка белиберда какая-то. Мне никогда ничего толкового не снится. Помню, когда на Прорицаниях надо было составлять дневник сновидений, мне приходилось их выдумывать. 

Грейнджер прыснула в кулак. 

— Что? — Драко недовольно воззрился на нее.

— Да так, ничего, — она улыбнулась. — Помню, как Гарри с Роном выдумывали себе сны, а потом еще и толкования к ним. Это было невероятно глупо. 

— Да, глупый предмет, — Драко рассмеялся. — А вот Истории я уделял отвратительно мало времени, как, впрочем, и остальные. За что и расплачиваюсь теперь. 

Он поднял с земли книгу, отряхнул от песка и раскрыл.

— Ну что, куда на этот раз? — Грейнджер заглянула ему через плечо.

— Быть того не может, — раздраженно процедил Драко, обнаружив очередное упоминание о трещине. — Грейнджер, смею признать, История мстит мне за плохо сданный экзамен. Полюбуйся, мы отправляемся к моменту создания банка «Гринготтс».

Грейнджер рассмеялась.

— Понимаю твое негодование. Помнится, кто-то из твоих предков обучал того тролля-охранника, который разнес половину банка, перебил с десяток гоблинов и спровоцировал одно из восстаний? — спросила Грейнджер. — Не бери в голову. Мы окажемся лет на двести раньше, чем это произойдет, так что ты можешь не переживать, называя свою фамилию. А вот от моей лучше воздержаться.

— Ты вроде не возражала, чтобы я пользовался твоей фамилией. 

Грейнджер приложила ладонь ко лбу и покачала головой. 

— Не в пятнадцатом веке, Малфой. Не в те годы, когда магических фамилий раз-два и обчелся, а новые воспринимались настороженно. Не забывай, Инквизиция свирепствует. Не хочешь усложнить себе жизнь — не называйся моей фамилией. 

В ее словах был определенный смысл. Драко кивнул и побрел к воде. 

— А меня ты не берешь? 

— Вспомни прошлое перемещение: ты стала более плотной, а твой голос стали слышать и другие. А теперь, когда мы добавили еще один обломок к тому камню, все могло поменяться еще сильнее. 

— Вот как раз призраком там никого не напугаешь, — фыркнула Грейнджер.

— Кроме Инквизиторов, которыми ты меня пугала. 

— Да не страшны тебе Инквизиторы, как и мне не страшны. Я говорю о том, что человека с неизвестной фамилией могут принять за шпиона Инквизиции, этого в твою дубовую голову не приходило?

— У меня не дубовая голова, — огрызнулся Драко. — Второй в рейтинге, если ты не забыла. Ладно, идем. Но если у нас из-за тебя будут проблемы, помни, что я был против.

Грейнджер кивнула и вслед за Драко вошла в воду. 

Первым, что они услышали, появившись посреди улицы, был оглушительный металлический звон, словно сотни молотов били по сотням наковален. 

— Что происходит? — простонал Драко, закрыл уши руками и зажмурился. 

— Вспоминай историю, — раздался в голове голос Грейнджер. — Ты же второй в рейтинге, давай, блесни знаниями. Подсказываю, мы вернулись в тот год, когда был основан банк «Гринготтс». 

— Который расположился в Косом Переулке, в здании гоблинской кузницы. Гоблины и ранее создавали удивительно надежные сейфы, часть из которых отправлялась в дома волшебников, а часть — размещалась в подземных хранилищах под кузницей. 

Драко и сам удивился тому, с какой точностью мозг воспроизвел цитату из учебника. Грейнджер, повисшая в воздухе, аплодировала. 

— Итак, что это за грохот? — с улыбкой переспросила она. 

— Гоблинская кузница. Но разве это не опасно? 

— Ты о чем? Мы уже вроде выяснили, что агрессия гоблинов начала открыто проявляться куда позже. 

— Да нет же, я не об этом. Грохот, Грейнджер. Тут так шумно, что мы не услышим, когда раскроется трещина. И никто не услышит. 

Она выпучила глаза и испуганно уставилась на Драко. 

— Ты прав. Нужно предупредить их. 

— О чем? Грейнджер, ты вроде говорила, что все, кто упал в трещины, вернутся. 

— Кажется, я ошиблась. Я видела Эйвери и Меропу в воде. Видела тех ребят, которые помогали господину Бонаму. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, они могут не вернуться? 

— Боюсь, мы не знаем наверняка, — Грейнджер поджала губы и со вздохом опустила голову. — Я лишь предполагала, что они должны вернуться. Но я могла и ошибиться. 

— Не могла, — Драко топнул ногой и вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то дернул его за рукав мантии. 

— Юноше нужна помощь? — скрипнул за спиной голос. Драко посмотрел на Грейнджер — та ответила страдальческим взглядом — и повернулся. 

Позади стоял гоблин. Непривычно было видеть гоблина в фартуке и плотных рукавицах, но сейчас они действительно были кузнецами, а не банкирами. 

— Да, думаю, нужна. Простите, не знаю вашего имени… 

— Гринготт, — скрипнул гоблин, и Грейнджер ахнула. 

— А вы, юноша? У вас знакомые черты лица. 

— Не удивлен, — Драко приосанился. — Моя фамилия Малфой. Думаю, вы встречались с кем-то из моих родственников. 

— Да-да, Малфой. Конечно, мы знаем Малфоев, — Гринготт потер ручки. — Вас отправил отец? 

— Дядюшка, — соврал Драко. — Дядюшка велел подойти сюда, сказал, что тут знают, что мне надо. 

— Конечно. Думаю, ваш дядюшка будет доволен. Мы действительно собираемся создать нечто необычное. Идемте, мистер Малфой! 

Гринготт поспешил в кузницу, и Драко оставалось только шагать за ним. Грейнджер плыла рядом, беззвучно шевеля губами. 

— У нас возникли некоторые трудности, конечно, — вещал Гринготт. — Ну, вы знаете, из-за этой трещины. Но теперь-то все в порядке. 

Грейнджер то ли икнула, то ли всхлипнула, увидев стол, за которым работал гоблин-огранщик. 

— Прекрасный камень, правда? — произнес Гринготт, указывая на небольшой синий камешек, над которым потел огранщик. 

— А еще твердый, как скала, — пропыхтел тот. — Совершенно не поддается обработке. Ну ничего, я-то разберусь. 

— Раграк разберется, не сомневайтесь, мистер Малфой, — Гринготт снова потер ручки. — Диадема, заказанная вашим дядюшкой, будет шикарна. 

— Ни в коем случае, — прошептала Грейнджер. — Нельзя отколоть от него ни крупинки. Малфой, это моя душа, сделай что-то! 

— Мистер Гринготт, сэр, но разве речь шла не о зеленом камне? На гербе Малфоев… 

— Юноша, мы с вашим дядюшкой говорили о необычной вещице, но не о ее цвете. 

— Разве не очевидно? — фыркнул Драко. 

Грейнджер тем временем зависла у стола огранщика, закусила губу и уставилась на камень. 

— Юноша, не нервируйте меня! — огранщик отбросил инструменты и соскочил со стула. — Дайте знать, когда придете к однозначному решению. 

Он зашагал прочь, оставив Драко и Гринготта в полнейшем недоумении. 

— Юный мистер Малфой, вы явно далеки от ювелирного искусства, вы не понимаете всей прелести камней. Дело не в цвете и даже не в размере камня. У вашего дядюшки куда лучше развит вкус, чем у вас. Прискорбно, прискорбно, хотя чувство вкуса приходит с возрастом. Только взгляните… 

Он повернулся к столу, и остолбенел, не увидев на нем камня. 

— Где камень? Где это прекрасное творение? 

«Где, черт возьми, Грейнджер?» — хотел воскликнуть Драко, обнаружив, что она тоже исчезла. 

Но на поиски Грейнджер времени не было. Звон инструментов стих в один миг, и толпа гоблинов обступила Драко кольцом. 

— Это он! — воскликнул Раграк. — Сначала сомневался в камне, а потом решил утащить. 

— Я? Нет! И в мыслях не было, — пискнул Драко. 

— Заковать его! Палочку отнять, — гаркнул Гринготт. — И отправить в любое пустое хранилище. 

***

Дверь, лязгнув, закрылась. Хранилище, в которое привели Драко, действительно оказалось пустым. Не то чтобы он претендовал на деньги, драгоценности или оружие гоблинской работы. Но и перспектива сидеть на холодном каменном полу не радовала. А ведь мерзкие гоблины знали, что делали — даже палочку отняли. А теперь, когда двери захлопнулись, воцарилась кромешная темнота. 

Но даже то, что ему суждено сгнить тут, в этом хранилище — Драко даже не запомнил его номера — не пугало так, как пропавший камень. Осколок души Грейнджер. И сама она, кстати, тоже испарилась в неизвестном направлении. А что если — тут Драко прошиб холодный пот — гоблин все же успел повредить осколок, и теперь Грейнджер уже не вернуть. 

Он со злостью саданул по тяжелой металлической двери ногой и принялся расхаживать по хранилищу, которое стало его тюрьмой, а вскоре грозило превратиться в гробницу. Все было зря. Все, что он сделал, все безумные перемещения, прыжки в трещины в разных эпохах — ничего больше не имело значения, а все из-за того, что чертов гоблин отколол маленький кусочек от осколка камня! А ведь Драко надеялся, что продвинулся достаточно далеко, прошел больше половины пути. Они рано радовались. 

Хотелось бросаться на стены, на дверь, хотелось выть от отчаяния. Драко не думал, что закончит вот так, сгниет, как вор, в хранилище Гринготтса. Его плоть будет разлагаться тут, пока не оголятся кости. Да и те недолго протянут — сотня-другая лет, и они обратятся в пыль. А потом это хранилище откроют, проветрят и сдадут в аренду какой-то уважаемой семье. Тем же Ноттам или Паркинсонам. И они даже не будут знать, что бросают галлеоны на то место, где стоял Драко. Что он погиб тут, прибитый горем и отчаянием. 

Драко рухнул на колени и закрыл лицо руками. Перед внутренним взором предстал берег Исы, дурацкое мангровое дерево, разложенная палатка, бисерная сумочка. Грейнджер. Чертова Грейнджер, которая так неосмотрительно потащилась в эту экспедицию, не просчитав все риски. Не зная о том, что ее ждет. Что их ждет. 

И даже то, что он мысленно связывает себя с Грейнджер, не пугало, напротив — мысль о ней стала уже привычной, даже теплой. Что ж, он носил в карманах куски ее души, так что ничего необычного в привязанности не было. А теперь в груди словно образовалась саднящая дыра, пульсирующая болью, словно требуя немедленно перевернуть вверх ногами весь мир, но разыскать Гермиону Грейнджер. Даже если она стала призраком. 

— Да какого черта, — послышалось вдруг знакомое кряхтение, и темница озарилась желтоватым светом. — Малфой, ты был прав, я становлюсь плотнее. Это наказание — в таком состоянии через стены проходить. И не призрак, и не живой. 

— Грейнджер! — Драко протянул к ней руки. 

Наверняка он выглядел смешно и даже жалко, стоя на коленях перед ней и протягивая руки. Она смерила Драко удивленным взглядом. 

— Что? Я пока нашла, в какое хранилище тебя упрятали, чуть с ума не сошла. Охранные чары на меня не действуют, видимо, это призрачная составляющая. А вот плотность — я уже говорила, да? Отвратительно. Ладно, меня хотя бы никто не увидел. 

Раздался тихий стук. 

— Ну вот, я же говорила. То призрачная плотность, то человеческая. Пока к тебе дошла, думала, ты тут умрешь. Это каждый раз поднимать и возвращать в карман все, что из него выпало. 

Драко прищурился и рассмотрел в слабом свете, что исходил от Грейнджер, свою палочку, радостно вскрикнул, вскочил на ноги и бросился к ней.

— Люмос.

Яркий свет залил хранилище, и Драко увидел рядом еще кое-что. 

— Прости, что подставила. Я не удержалась, — Грейнджер смущенно улыбнулась. — Не могла позволить им и дальше пилить его. 

Драко наклонился и поднял осколок камня. 

— Ты могла бы предупредить, а не исчезать вот так. Мы же теперь вроде как напарники. 

— Прости. Я не была уверена, что полностью невидима, и боялась, чтобы ты не начал на меня пялиться, и… Ладно, я сглупила. Схватила камень и спряталась. Вошла в стену. Потом тебя схватили, отняли палочку и повели в хранилище. Я пошла за гоблином, у которого была твоя палочка. Отвлекла его — так, своротила серебряное блюдо с полки. Грохот был жуткий. Зато он положил твою палочку на стол — тут-то я ее и забрала. А потом пошла искать тебя и… 

— Грейнджер, — перебил Драко. — Я переживал за тебя. Испугался, что тот гоблин умудрился повредить камень, и тебя уже не вернуть. 

Он потянулся к ней, но пальцы схватили воздух, а не плечо. 

— Малфой, — она удивленно хлопала глазами пару мгновений, а потом резко вздрогнула. — Поговорим об этом в двадцать первом веке, хорошо? Надо выбираться. Точнее — вытаскивать тебя. 

— И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? Мы, если ты не заметила, заперты в гоблинском сейфе.

— Во-первых, это один из первых сейфов, надежность защиты еще не такая, какой ты ее помнишь. Во-вторых, заперты изнутри, весь механизм у тебя перед глазами. В-третьих, у тебя есть палочка.

Драко подошел к двери и уставился на запорный механизм. 

— Ладно, ты, пожалуй, права, — он поднял палочку, думая, какую из шестеренок нужно провернуть в первую очередь, чтобы замок открылся.

— Может, я поищу пока трещину? Нужно же знать, куда бежать. И наложи на себя Дезиллюминационные чары, когда выйдешь. Я постараюсь вернуться вовремя.

— А если нет? Я не хочу бегать тут и искать тебя. Особенно с учетом того, что гоблины считают меня вором. 

— Малфой, я сама тебя найду. И вообще, ничуть не лучше будет, если ты потом будешь слоняться тут вместе со мной и искать трещину. 

— Ладно, согласен, — Драко кивнул. — Иди, но постарайся вернуться поскорее. Мне без тебя некомфортно. 

Щеки Грейнджер вспыхнули, и она быстро просочилась через стену. Драко остался один. 

И зачем он только сказал, что без нее некомфортно? Теперь Грейнджер вообразит себе Мерлин знает что. С другой же стороны, врать себе и ей не имело никакого смысла: Драко действительно привык к Грейнджер, в ее обществе было комфортно, они умудрялись не ругаться — хотя до этого на работе собачились целыми днями. У Грейнджер, помимо широкого кругозора, обнаружилось еще и сносное чувство юмора, а это было совершеннейшей неожиданностью. Как, впрочем, и то, что сам Драко находил ее шутки и шпильки забавными и даже перестал думать о том, как бы оскорбить ее. Гермиона Грейнджер оказалась прекрасным напарником, и было бы неплохо, если бы появилась возможность называть ее другом. 

Шестеренки крутились то в одну сторону, то в другую, повинуясь его заклинаниям, но замок так и оставался закрытым. Похоже, дело было вовсе не в хитром механизме. Драко судорожно пытался припомнить все, что когда-либо читал о зарождении гоблинского банковского дела, но и тут его ждала неудача. Не то чтобы он не читал, вовсе нет. Никто и никогда не говорил именно о системе защиты сейфов. Говорилось о заклинаниях на пути к сейфам, говорилось о троллях-охранниках, о том, как Гринготту пришла в голову идея создать банк. Но уж никак не о самих запорных механизмах. Отчасти Драко понимал, почему так: напиши в книге о принципе его действия, и нечистые на руку люди тут же сообразят, как открыть сейф. Но сейчас Драко надо было выбраться наружу, так что гоблинская осмотрительность, как и осторожность авторов книг, не играла ему на руку. 

— Бомбарда! — выпалил Драко. Обломки шестеренок брызнули во все стороны, но дверь оставалась запертой. И после второй Бомбарды тоже. 

После третьей через стену просочилась Грейнджер.

— Ты что тут устроил? Грохот стоит на весь банк. Ты никогда не думал, что выбираться из заточения стоит незаметно?

— Да этот чертов замок не поддается. Я разнес запорный механизм в клочки, а дверь не открылась. 

— Ну тогда хотя бы наложи заглушающие чары. Нам не нужно, чтобы сюда сбежались все гоблины и приняли более жесткие меры. 

— И какие же меры более жесткие?

— Казнь, — бросила Грейнджер и вдруг подняла руку вверх, призывая помолчать. 

— Что? — шепотом спросил Драко. 

— Снаружи что-то происходит. Я посмотрю. 

Она просочилась сквозь стену, оставив Драко в замешательстве гадать, что же творится там, за дверью его импровизированной камеры. 

Долго ждать не пришлось. Грейнджер выскользнула из стены с самым радостным видом. 

— Банк трещит по швам, — сообщила она. — Гоблины разбегаются кто куда, трещина расширяется.

— То есть, я могу безнаказанно продолжать попытки разнести дверь?

— То есть ты можешь немного подождать, пока трещина станет настолько огромной, что ты сам в нее провалишься. 

— И долго мне, по-твоему, ждать?

Грейнджер даже рот не успела раскрыть, чтобы ему ответить. Послышался гул, затем треск толстой каменной стены, и в полу образовалась трещина. Сначала тонкая, похожая на нить, она скользнула под противоположную стену и начала расти. 

— Что ж, по крайней мере, камень у нас, — Драко хлопнул себя по карману мантии. — С возвращением на берега Амазонки, Грейнджер. 

Он рассмеялся и прыгнул в трещину. В уши залилась теплая вода, послышался знакомый гул. Через минуту Драко стоял на берегу Исы, отплевываясь. Грейнджер уже маячила у палатки, рассматривая сумочку. 

— Иду, — Драко рассмеялся и побрел к ней. Он уселся на песок, открыл сумочку и извлек оттуда контейнер с камнем. Грейнджер смахнула со щеки слезу. 

— Осталось найти два осколка, — прошептала она, глядя, как Драко кладет осколок в контейнер и щурится от яркого света, который излучал камень. 

— Найдем, Грейнджер, найдем, — Драко кивнул. Она протянула к нему руку, и Драко ощутил легкое касание на плече.


	12. Chapter 12

— Не может этого быть, — простонала Грейнджер, когда Драко выудил заметно похудевшую «Историю Хогвартса» из сумочки. — Малфой, скажи, что мне мерещится, будто книга стала тоньше. 

— Тогда это коллективное помешательство, — протянул он. — Книга действительно уменьшилась в объеме, и, надеюсь, сейчас мы поймем, в чем дело. 

Грейнджер заглядывала через плечо, пока Драко перелистывал страницы — уже привычно от конца к началу. 

— Может, попробуешь поисковые чары? Мадам Пинс в свое время научила меня одному заклинанию, и… 

— Не стоит. Я нашел, — с трудом произнес он и тяжело сглотнул. 

«В 981 году н. э. четверо амбициозных магов предприняли попытку основать Школу Чародейства и Волшебства. Однако из-за трещины, внезапно возникшей на предполагаемом месте постройки школы, их планам не суждено было сбыться. Трое из основателей погибли, провалившись в разлом. Хельга Хаффлпафф, единственная выжившая, сошла с ума».

— Драко, это катастрофа! — Грейнджер в отчаянии стукнула кулаком по песку — впрочем, ее прикосновение не оставило ни следа. 

— Успокойся, — произнёс Драко, пытаясь не слишком зацикливаться на том, что она только что назвала его по имени. — Успокойся. Сейчас, когда мы знаем, в какой точке времени наша следующая цель, мы с легкостью вернемся туда, заберём твой камень и вернём историю на место. 

— А последний осколок? Предпоследний осколок позарился на Хогвартс, на главнейшую веху магической истории. Что сделает последний осколок? Не даст родиться самому Мерлину? 

Драко уже начинал жалеть, что не может прикоснуться к Грейнджер. Сейчас она явно была на грани истерики, и следовало встряхнуть ее, как-то привести в чувство. 

— Послушай, я не стал бы всерьез полагать, что все это делают камни, — он покачал головой. 

— Но зависимость точно есть. Каждый следующий — или правильнее называть его предыдущим — эпизод, разрушенный трещиной, оказывается еще важнее для магической истории. Ты же не думаешь, что это совпадение? 

— Есть только один шанс проверить. Идем. 

Он шагнул в воду и повернулся, посмотрев на Грейнджер. 

— Ну, ты идешь? 

— Малфой, ты уверен? Мне кажется, я стала еще плотнее. 

— К черту, Грейнджер. Время рушится, весь наш мир, вся история может перестать существовать. Так какая разница, один я это исправлю или с тобой, пусть ты и призрак. 

Она кусала губы, сверлила его напряженным взглядом прищуренных глаз. 

— К черту, — наконец махнула она рукой и тоже пошла в воду. 

— Так-то лучше, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Хогвартс, девятьсот восемьдесят первый год. 

Река загудела, поднялась волна и накрыла их с головой. Драко чувствовал, как его кидает из стороны в сторону, будто щепку, и попытался нашарить руку Грейнджер, боясь, что ее унесет, забросит не в то время. 

И потому он обрадовался, когда ощутил легкое касание на запястье. 

А в следующий миг волна схлынула, и Драко рухнул на землю. 

— Годрик! — раздался горестный вопль. — Салазар! Ровена! 

— Мы опоздали, — прошептала Грейнджер. — Хаффлпафф осталась одна. 

Драко проследил за взглядом Грейнджер. Хельга Хаффлпафф в желтом платье стояла на коленях у края трещины и плакала навзрыд. 

— Мэм, осторожнее, — Драко бросился к ней. — Вы можете упасть. 

— Мерлин великий! — взвизгнула Хельга и дернулась — к счастью, не в сторону трещины — вскочила на ноги и испуганно посмотрела на Драко. — Кто вы? Как вы сюда попали? 

— Ну, я шел, — Драко рассмеялся и почесал в затылке. — Шел-шел и пришел. 

— Юноша, вы не могли просто прийти сюда! Это место огорожено сотней защитных чар, чтобы никто не мог помешать нашим планам. 

Драко замялся и покосился на Грейнджер. 

— Я не знаю, Малфой, придумай что-то, — прошептала та.

— Что придумать, юная леди? — Хаффлпафф недовольно воззрилась на Грейнджер. — Вы же не думаете, что если вы призрак, то вам все позволено? Имейте уважение.

— Она меня видит, — Грейнджер в ужасе прижала руки ко рту. — Вы меня видите?

— Конечно, вижу. Даже сквибы и простецы могут видеть призраков, не говоря уже о волшебниках. 

— Ладно, мэм, раскроем карты, — Драко поднялся на ноги и протянул Хельге руку. — Мы здесь для того, чтобы спасти вас и ваших друзей. 

— Но они мертвы! Рухнули в бездонную трещину.

— Вот именно поэтому мы и здесь, — поддакнула Грейнджер. — Знали бы вы, сколько миль мы уже прошли, устраняя такие трещины и возвращая рухнувших в них людей. И сейчас нам нужно найти корень трещины. Надеюсь, вы поможете. Вы помните, откуда все началось?

— Честно говоря, — Хельга поджала губы и с грустью посмотрела на Драко. — Честно говоря, нет. Мы выбрали это место довольно давно, как только задумали создать школу. Ровена пришла сюда первой, она — лучшая из нас в защитных чарах. Около недели Ровена колдовала, пока не явился Годрик и не помог ей. Затем приехала я, и последним — Салазар. Однако Ровена сказала, что в лесу появилась какая-то трещина, разлом. Она рассказывала, что за пару дней до прихода Годрика земля гудела и содрогалась, а наутро она ходила в лес и обнаружила там трещину. Когда мы все собрались, то решили взглянуть на трещину. Однако что же мы увидели? 

Драко с Грейнджер переглянулись и пожали плечами. 

— Она разветвилась. Будто могучее дерево, что выбрасывает новые побеги, она росла. Возникали новые трещины, не столь широкие, но такие же глубокие, словно бездонные. И вот сегодня утром возникла новая трещина, выросла так стремительно, что никто не успел ничего понять. 

Она снова всхлипнула.

— Плохи дела, — пробормотала Грейнджер. — Очень плохи. Если трое из четверых сильнейших магов всех времен попали впросак, то как нам уцелеть? А ведь нам надо найти камень, вернуться без него… Я даже не представляю, что будет, если мы вернемся без него. 

— Сильнейшие маги всех времен? — Хельга снова всхлипнула и покосилась на Грейнджер. — О чем вы, юная леди, толкуете? Сдается мне, вы знаете больше, чем говорите. 

— Мы из будущего, — сдался Драко. — Мы учились в Хогвартсе. В том самом Хогвартсе, который вы и ваши друзья основали. Четыре факультета названы вашими именами. Но в нашем времени кое-что случилось, и теперь мы путешествуем, спасаем время. С каждым разом мы отправляемся все дальше и дальше во времени, чтобы устранить разрушения. 

Хельга мгновение моргала, переводя взгляд с Драко на Грейнджер и обратно, а затем расхохоталась. 

— Ну конечно! Юноша, который перемещается во времени, и его спутница-призрак. Как я раньше не догадалась! 

Она зашлась смехом, перемежающимся со всхлипами, ее тело била крупная дрожь, и, что самое неприятное, ни Драко, ни Грейнджер не знали, как это остановить.

— Успокаивающая микстура осталась в моей сумочке, — тихо произнесла Грейнджер. 

— В Бразилии в двадцать первом веке, так? Грейнджер, мы в Британии, сейчас десятый век, а я не могу вспомнить ни одного более-менее подходящего заклинания. 

Хельга с хохотом бросилась к лесу, и Драко дернулся — но было поздно. Истерично смеющаяся Хаффлпафф скрылась за деревьями. 

— За ней! — воскликнула Грейнджер и поплыла к лесу. 

***

— Из-за этой плотности я двигаться нормально не могу, — ворчала Грейнджер, пробираясь по лесу вместе с Драко. — Я и не призрак и не человек. Абсолютно идиотское состояние. Я вроде могу плыть над землей, но уже не так быстро. А если идти — то проваливаюсь в землю и цепляюсь за коряги. Вот должна же проходить сквозь них, но они меня — ай! — задерживают. 

Драко оставалось только кивать в ответ на стенания Грейнджер и надеяться, что она скоро успокоится и перестанет посвящать его в мир тягот и лишений призрачной жизни. 

— Кстати, Грейнджер, — он решил попытаться перевести тему. — Как думаешь, что сейчас важнее: Хельга или камень?

Грейнджер покачнулась на месте.

— С одной стороны, нам следует спасать Хельгу. Она пережила гибель троих своих друзей, потом ты вывалил на нее правду, и она наверняка подумала, что спятила от горя. Но с другой стороны, если мы заберем отсюда камень, то ничего этого не произойдет. 

— То есть, правильнее будет все-таки отправиться за камнем, — резюмировал Драко. — Тогда второй вопрос: твое призрачное чутье все еще с тобой?

Грейнджер замерла и прикрыла глаза. 

— Да, — выпалила она спустя полминуты. — Я сильнее, чем раньше, чувствую, где осколок камня. Сюда! 

Она резко повернула вправо и двинулась вдоль ряда деревьев. Драко брел следом, недоумевая, какая все же странная штука этот Запретный лес. Он ведь был совершенно диким, если нога человека и ступала здесь, то крайне редко. Он помнил, что во времена учебы в школе Хагрид иногда захаживал в лес, да, может, нерадивые студенты устраивали вылазки, доказывая друг другу свою храбрость. Но сейчас не было ни Хагрида, ни студентов. Да что там — самой школы еще не существовало. Так все же, почему деревья образовывали ряды, словно кто-то высаживал их нарочно?

— Ты поразительно невежественный в том, что не касается чистокровного общества, — фыркнула Грейнджер, взглянув на Драко через плечо. — Я понимаю, тебе куда интереснее работать с историей Средних веков, когда зародился твой род, или даже с новейшим временем, когда твоя семья стала влиять на процессы в магическом обществе, но, знаешь, что? Не стоило игнорировать более давнюю историю. Тогда ты бы точно знал, что Запретный лес — один из пяти лесных массивов, созданных последователями великого Мерлина для ритуалов. Да, в наше время он и впрямь дикий, потому что никто не поддерживал лесной массив в порядке, но изначально он все же был более упорядочен.

— Как это — никто? А кентавры?

— Малфой, — Грейнджер закатила глаза. — Ты слышишь себя? Или ты не разу не сталкивался с кентавром? Не читал о них? Не знаешь, как они мыслят? Земные беды не значат для них ровным счетом ничего, все события, происходящие здесь и сейчас, для них стоят не дороже песчинки, зато глобальные процессы привлекают их внимание. Глобальные, Малфой, но никак не рядовая посадка деревьев. Да к тому же резервация кентавров в Запретном лесу была основана в восемнадцатом веке, после семьдесят третьей статьи. Или раньше.

— Ты не помнишь, — Драко улыбнулся.

— Нет, просто ученые так и не пришли к единому мнению о том, какой именно год считать датой основания резервации кентавров Запретного леса: то ли тот момент, когда сюда пришли первые кентавры, то ли тот день, когда Министерство выпустило официальный указ о том, что земли Запретного леса частично принадлежат кентаврам с правом располагать на них свои поселения, а также условный план с границами резервации. Между этими датами, на минуточку, две сотни лет.

— Грейнджер, тебе это хоть раз в жизни пригодилось? 

Она отвернулась, и какое-то время они продолжали свой путь в тишине. Впрочем, идти молча для Драко оказалось еще хуже. Наверное, из-за того, что вид напряженной спины Грейнджер действовал на него крайне удручающе. Он не мог сказать точно, но ничего радостного в этом явно не было.

— Ладно, прости, я погорячился, — выдавил он наконец. — Так ты говоришь, кентавры появились тут веке в шестнадцатом?

— Где-то между пятнадцатым и шестнадцатым веком. Точная дата неизвестна, а сами кентавры… Я говорила, что их не волнуют подобные мелочи?

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что не встречу здесь никого с луком наперевес, полным колчаном стрел и открытой нелюбовью к волшебникам.

— А кто тебе сказал, что они не любят волшебников? Они живут уединенно, ревностно оберегают свои границы, но никакой агрессии не проявляют. Я сама нормально с ними общалась. И Дамблдор. И Хагрид. И Гарри. 

— Слушай, Грейнджер, у нас тут трое погибших основателей, Хельга Хафллпафф, бьющаяся в истерике, сеть трещин, охватывающая, кажется, всю территорию Хогвартса, и поиски твоего камня. Если чего-то и не хватает, чтобы окончательно превратить приключение в ад, так это кентавров. 

Земля загудела, и за их спинами раздался грохот. 

— И сеть трещин становится все шире и шире. Давай, включай свое призрачное чутье на полную и ищи камень.

Да, пожалуй, прозвучало весьма грубо, но, в конце концов, Грейнджер это нужно было куда больше, чем ему. Она и сама это понимала, потому что прикрыла глаза и двинулась вперед, видимо, полностью отдавшись своим ощущениям. Интересно, как именно она чувствует близость камня? Драко мысленно отметил себе, что стоит расспросить Грейнджер, когда они будут в относительной безопасности, и двинулся следом. Они шли вдоль края огромного разлома, и упасть в него раньше, чем камень будет в кармане, было бы ужасной глупостью. 

— Он уже совсем близко, — прошептала Грейнджер, и Драко осмотрелся по сторонам. Трещина становилась все уже, видимо, они попали именно на изначальный разлом. И это вселяло уверенность. А еще — удушающий страх перед следующим приключением. В конце концов, Грейнджер была права: куда их мог забросить последний осколок? Где его искать? Во временах Мерлина? Задолго до нашей эры, когда маги вместо палочек использовали посохи, а фейри было больше, чем людей? Ответа Драко не знал, и именно эта неизвестность подступала к горлу.  
Из раздумий его вырвали горестные всхлипы, раздававшиеся совсем неподалеку. 

На стволе поваленного дерева сидела Хельга Хаффлпафф и рыдала, а у ног ее возвышался едва заметный песчаный холмик. 

— Хельга? — удивленно спросила Грейнджер и поспешила к ней.

— Разве не вы говорили, что нужно найти начало трещины? Разве не вы собирались все исправить? Я… — она утерла слезы изорванным подолом платья. — Я думала, что смогу вам помочь.

— И вы помогли! Очень! Без вас, Хельга, мы бы плутали в этом лесу несколько дней. Недаром говорят, что Хаффлпафф — добрейшая из Основателей, — выпалил Драко.

— Такое и впрямь говорят? В вашем времени обо мне говорят?

— Хельга, милая, — Грейнджер опустилась перед ней на колени, — четыре факультета названы именами Основателей. И на вашем факультете учатся самые честные, добрые и трудолюбивые ребята во всей школе. 

— Тогда сделайте все, чтобы это стало правдой, — прошептала Хаффлпафф. 

Драко присел рядом, разворошил песчаный холмик и крепко сжал в ладони осколок камня. 

— Клянусь, мэм. Это правда, и всегда будет правдой. Прощайте. 

Он прыгнул в трещину, и Грейнджер с громким визгом бросилась за ним. Ее голос пробивался даже сквозь гул бурлящей воды. Когда Драко очутился на берегу Исы, распластанный на песке, Гермиона скакала вокруг с радостными воплями. Не каждому дано было увидеть, как Грейнджер веселится и дурачится. Кажется, он завоевал ее доверие, раз она не обращала теперь внимания на его присутствие. 

Осколок соединился с камнем, и Драко посмотрел на Гермиону, которая стала уже очень плотной. Настолько плотной, что уже не могла воспарить над землей, а потому стояла рядом, утопая ногами в мягком песке. 

— Открывай книгу, — дрожащим голосом произнесла она. 

«История Хогвартса», потолстевшая до привычного состояния, послушно легла в руку, и Драко раскрыл ее на главе об основании Хогвартса. 

— Листай назад. 

Как будто ему нужно было напоминать. Тем более, страниц осталось не так-то и много. 

Спустя двадцать минут он закрыл книгу и недоуменно уставился на Грейнджер.

— Ничего. Ни одной трещины в истории больше нет. 

Она ответила испуганным взглядом.


	13. Chapter 13

Драко рассматривал Грейнджер так, словно впервые ее видел. Она, хмурая, даже подавленная, сидела напротив него на песке и пыталась вырыть в нем лунку. Похоже, она все еще была недостаточно плотной, чтобы полноценно влиять на предметы в реальном мире, потому что ее пальцы то и дело проходили сквозь песок.

— Грейнджер, — подал голос Драко. — Может, мы не учли всех вариантов? Может, мы просмотрели что-то?

— Ты пролистал эту книгу уже раз десять, она сама скоро светиться начнет от поисковых чар. Кстати, откуда ты знаешь это заклинание?

— На шестом курсе научился, когда шкаф чинил, — коротко ответил Драко, понимая, что его фраза все равно поднимет у Грейнджер волну не самых приятных воспоминаний. 

Однако же она держалась молодцом, не показав ни единым жестом, что ее как-то задели эти слова.

— Ясно, — пожала плечами Грейнджер и снова замолчала.

— Слушай, — Драко поднялся на ноги. — У меня есть идея. Что если мы попросим реку просто перенести нас в то место и в то время, где сейчас находится камень? Как думаешь, сработает?

— Не уверена. Более того, это совершенно провальная идея. 

— Да, но нам надо куда-то двигаться. В Британии сейчас, знаешь ли, тоже не все гладко. 

— Сейчас? 

— Ну да, а ты не помнишь, что в Министерстве поперек Атриума тоже образовалась огромная трещина? Да и в Мэноре. Ты вроде как была в моей голове и все это видела. 

— Малфой, ты гений! — она порывисто вскочила и обняла его. Конечно, ощущение получилось крайне странное. Вроде объятия — а вроде и нет. Он не был уверен, чувствует ли он прикосновение, или ему кажется. 

— Перестань, ничего гениального я не сказал. Просто факт. 

— Нет, не просто! Может, эти трещины и были началом. Не восемьдесят первый, а две тысячи первый? Мог ведь один осколок остаться в нашем времени?

— И как бы он попал в Британию?

— А как остальные туда попали? — Грейнджер уперла руки в боки. — Заметь, почти все осколки мы нашли в Британии. 

Драко обуяли смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, это было бы слишком просто, но с другой — пьянящее ощущение превосходства, избранности. Будто в том, что таинственная сила решила при разрушении мира начать с его родной страны, была личная заслуга Драко. А может, была?

— Грейнджер, а ты не помнишь момент взрыва? Все произошло слишком быстро, и я не успел даже понять, что произошло. Ну, когда камень взорвался в твоих руках. 

— Попытаюсь вспомнить. Смотря что ты хочешь из этого извлечь. 

— Подумай, если камень взорвался и осколки разлетелись во все стороны, один ведь мог — чисто теоретически, конечно — попасть в сумку или на мою одежду? Не знаю, в карман или ботинок. 

— А ты этого не заметил и перенес домой!

— Или в Министерство. Я точно не знаю, но мне кажется, что так могло бы быть. 

— Есть только один способ проверить, и он тебе понравится. Раз уж мы не нашли других упоминаний о трещинах в книге, мы можем попробовать исследовать те трещины, которые появились в нашем времени. 

— Да. Тем более они сравнительно небольшие. Точнее нет, они огромные, разумеется, но они не идут ни в какое сравнение с разломом у клиники Святого Мунго или, например, с Хогвартской сетью. 

— Ты уже дал этому название, — рассмеялась Грейнджер. — Думаешь, как писать отчет?

— Скорее, мемуары. За такой отчет нас с тобой упрячут к наследникам дела господина Бонама. Ну так что, проверим твой план?

— Была не была, — Грейнджер махнула рукой. — Кстати, собери вещи. Сразу заберешь в Министерство. Зачем нам возвращаться сюда и тратиться на портключ?

— Верно, — Драко кивнул и взмахнул палочкой, собирая палатку. Благо, он не разбивал слишком основательный лагерь, так что и сборы заняли не слишком много времени. Наконец, спустя каких-то десять минут, он спрятал сумочку во внутренний карман мантии и вздохнул. — Идем?  
Грейнджер кивнула, и они вместе вошли в воду. 

— Лондон, две тысячи первый год! — выкрикнул Драко и рассмеялся, когда волна сшибла его с ног. Он очутился в Атриуме Министерства Магии. Трещина так и зияла в полу, но авроров стало заметно меньше. По двое с каждой стороны дремали на своих стульях. 

— Тоже мне конвой, — фыркнул Драко. 

— А мне кажется, трещину надо охранять совсем уж от безумцев. Но в большинстве своем люди не такие, инстинкт самосохранения заложен очень глубоко, и любая опасность вызовет у здорового человека естественный порыв убежать и спрятаться.

— Да уж, наше Министерство точно относится к большинству. Даже половина авроров. Ты только посмотри, мы разговариваем в полный голос, а они даже не почесались. 

Грейнджер хихикнула и зашагала вдоль трещины в поисках ее начала или конца. 

— Через стены ты просачиваться уже не умеешь, да?

— Лучше не пытаться, — она покачала головой. — Боюсь застрять.

Пришел черед Драко тихо смеяться. Впрочем, смех этот не был злым — лишь реакция на всю абсурдность ситуации.

— А твое призрачное чутье? Что оно говорит?

Грейнджер замерла и прикрыла глаза. 

— Оно молчит. Я не уверена, что оно у меня все еще есть. Хотя, наверное, я чувствую основной камень, но не осколок, нет. 

— Попробуем в Мэноре?

Грейнджер осмотрела трещину, которая заканчивалась у стены. 

— Куда уходит ее второй конец?

— Не знаю, — Драко пожал плечами. — Наверное, куда-то за соседнее здание.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — она была настроена решительно, а потому они оба двинулись к лифту для посетителей. 

На улице царила глубокая ночь, и Драко не вполне был уверен, что это день его отбытия. Однако Грейнджер такие вопросы явно не волновали. Она решительно шагала вдоль того здания, под которым пряталось Министерство. 

— И как нам туда пробраться? — спросила она, остановившись у заколоченных дверей.

— А ты уверена, что конец трещины внутри здания? Может, он выходит за здание? Постой тут, я быстро обойду этот дом и гляну. 

Драко и представить не мог, что будет так увлеченно помогать Грейнджер, но все же он добежал до торца дома и расстроенно вскрикнул. 

— Что там? Прорываемся внутрь? — забеспокоилась Грейнджер.

— Нет, конец трещины действительно выходит на улицу. Вот только камня здесь нет. 

Она ускорилась, и уже через пару мгновений стояла рядом и с нескрываемой досадой взирала на конец трещины, на острие которого действительно не обнаружилось холмика с золотистым песком. 

— Ну, тогда к тебе домой, — Грейнджер вздохнула и посмотрела на Драко. 

— Обычно я слышу эту фразу в другом контексте, — не удержался тот. — И вряд ли думал, что когда-то услышу от тебя, но пути Мерлиновы неисповедимы. 

Грейнджер замахнулась на него рукой, но то ли передумала, то ли поняла, что особого вреда ему причинить все равно не сможет. 

— Аппарируй и меня прихвати как-нибудь, — буркнула она. Драко схватил ее за руку, стиснул палочку и сосредоточился на доме. 

Мэнор встретил путников гулом. Казалось, стены родового поместья дрожали, грозя вот-вот обрушиться. 

— Он здесь! — воскликнула Грейнджер, даже не пытаясь скрывать свои чувства. — Осколок здесь, я его чувствую! 

Драко, не говоря ни слова, бегом бросился к гостиной и рывком распахнул дверь. Трещина прочерчивала рваную линию от двери к окну, уходя куда-то за стену. 

— Ты уверена, что он в доме? Может, стоит поискать на улице?

— Какой трещина была, когда ты уходил?

— Большой, но за пределы дома она не… — Драко осекся и уставился на Грейнджер.

— Понял, да?

— Понял. Нам нужно начало трещины, а оно где-то тут, — он посмотрел на пол холла, на котором не было ни царапинки, затем снова заглянул в гостиную, в полу которого зияла трещина, и взмахнул палочкой, срывая порог. 

— Да, все-таки двухсотдюймовые стены могут вводить в заблуждение, — протянула Грейнджер, глядя на песчаный холмик, который обнаружился под порогом. Драко опустился на одно колено и принялся разгребать песок, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожь в руках. Нет, конечно, он не волновался, даже напротив — радовался окончанию этого безумного приключения. 

Когда блестящий осколок камня лег в ладонь, Грейнджер аж пискнула от нетерпения.

— Да не переживай ты так, — Драко рассмеялся и извлек из внутреннего кармана расшитую бисером сумочку. Конечно, он хорохорился, не желая признавать, что самого крупно трясет от волнения. 

Контейнер с почти собранным камнем чуть не выпал из рук, когда Драко пытался открыть его. И Грейнджер, шумно дышащая за спиной, не придавала ему спокойствия, а усиливала тревогу. 

Осколок упал с ладони в контейнер, невидимая сила потянула его к камню. Полыхнул яркий белый свет, на миг все затихло, а затем грянул взрыв. Драко чувствовал, как летит, беспомощно кувыркаясь в воздухе, но отчаянно пытался нащупать Грейнджер. 

***

От удара обо что-то твердое ребра болезненно заныли. Драко открыл глаза и обнаружил, что лежит на том же корне мангрового дерева, на побережье Исы. Грейнджер, что примечательно, лежала рядом и тоже стонала от боли. Драко протянул руку и тронул ее за запястье. 

— Ты больше не призрак, — обрадовался он. 

— Да, только, кажется, у нас есть проблемы посерьезнее, — пробормотала Грейнджер, глядя в сторону реки через плечо Драко. Тот обернулся и обомлел. 

Воды реки бурлили, образовав фигуру невысокого сгорбленного человека с огромной, тугой косой на голове.

— Вы все-таки собрали воедино мой камень, — мерзко хихикнул человек. — Надо же, я не думал, что вы справитесь. 

— Кто ты? — Грейнджер вскочила на ноги, хоть по ней и было видно, что каждое движение причиняет ей боль. 

— Я Эшу, один из ориша, — представился человек. 

— Кто? — Драко поморщился.

— Бразильский аналог дьявола, — бросила Грейнджер через плечо. 

— Прекрати, прекрати! — воскликнул Эшу. — Вам ведь понравилась моя игра?

— О да, нам очень понравилась твоя игра! Особенно та часть, в которой ты стер меня из реальности, и моему другу пришлось собирать мою душу фактически по кусочкам в десяти предыдущих веках! 

Драко от неожиданности сел на злополучный корень. Грейнджер назвала его другом? Африка замерзла? В Антарктиде выросли пальмы?

— То, что он собрал твою душу, еще ничего не значит.

— Я бы попросил! Очень даже значит.

— Замолчи, человек. Ее душа снова цела, ее тело вернулось в мир живых, но не ее имя, — Эшу хихикнул и потер руки. — Ее имя все еще пустой звук для всех, кроме тебя, конечно. 

— Ничего, — Грейнджер топнула ногой. — Я могу снова создать себе имя. Я многое знаю, я умею трудиться. Твои козни не ударили по мне.

— Грейнджер, — слабо произнес Драко. — Но ты не создашь себе новый диплом. Не создашь себе звание героини войны — только если сама не развяжешь войну. Ты будешь только тенью своего прошлого.

— А мальчишка прав, — Эшу веселился. — Что ж, мальчик, если тебе так важно ее имя, может, пожертвуешь своим? Мне нужна одна жизнь — и я отпущу вас. 

— Малфой, ты что, собрался умереть? — Грейнджер уставилась на него, хлопая глазами. — Ты готов умереть ради меня?

— Он не умрет. Только его имя. То же самое, что камень сделал с тобой. Вот только камень отнял тело, я же возьму лишь имя и всю историю его жизни. Все его поступки перейдут к другим людям, все его слова станут чужими словами. Его друзья, его семья…

— Я согласен, — отрезал Драко, поднялся на ноги и, раскинув руки, двинулся навстречу Эшу. — Я согласен, забирай. 

— Малфой, нет! — Грейнджер кинулась ему наперерез и вцепилась в плечи. — Не делай этого!

— Грейнджер, — он осторожно отвел ее руки. — Подумай сама, что мне терять? Ничего хорошего, доброго я не сделал, мое имя запятнано — не отмыть. Я принесу эту жертву. 

Она смотрела прямо в глаза, словно ища подвох в его намерениях, а затем приподнялась на носочках и осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, поцеловала в щеку. Драко почувствовал, как скулы вспыхнули огнем. 

— Спасибо, — прошептала Грейнджер. — Я постараюсь не забыть. 

Драко кивнул, будучи не в силах выдавить из себя и пары слов, и отодвинул ее в сторону, замер, глядя Эшу в глаза, одним взглядом призывая его осуществить намерения. 

Грянул гром. Грудь на миг сковало цепями, а затем — будто нечто невесомое, невидимое покинуло тело, и все вокруг закружилось. Драко упал. 

Он падал бесконечно долго в густой черноте, в которой изредка то ли поблескивали холодные звезды, то ли проплывали маленькие рыбки. Уши заложило, и даже желание крикнуть не находило выхода. Драко закрыл глаза, готовясь к худшему. 

А потом он ощутил удар о холодный камень и заморгал, пытаясь осмотреться. Он упал на садовую дорожку, устроенную вокруг забора, отделявшего Мэнор от внешнего мира. Калитка была всего в трех шагах, но когда Драко дернул за ручку, его отбросило. 

Он потерял имя. И потерял наследные права. Что ж, этим стоило поделиться с Грейнджер. Как раз светало, можно было добраться до Лондона, перекусить в любом кафе и подумать, что делать. Особенно теперь, когда он остался без жилья и всех вещей. Даже старое доброе Акцио не работало. Впрочем, в сейфе оставались деньги — те крохи, что не конфисковало Министерство. И оставалось надеяться, что наличие ключа значило для гоблинов больше, чем память. Драко аппарировал, навсегда оставляя дом, от которого отказался.

«Гринготтс» оставил смешанные чувства: конечно, повезло, что наличие ключа оказалось для гоблинов достаточным аргументом, чтобы выдать Драко денег. Но с другой стороны, любой проходимец, укравший ключ и знающий номер ячейки, мог бы воспользоваться деньгами Драко. Впрочем, в защите сейфов сомневаться не приходилось. Чего стоили одни только замки, которые хоть в пыль сотри, все равно не откроются. А ведь это лишь зарождение банка. Что еще придумали гоблины — страшно представить. Впрочем, с некоторыми дополнительными защитными механизмами, вроде живого дракона или заколдованного водопада, Драко успел ознакомиться из брошюрки, пока ожидал у стойки. 

И, как назло, часы показывали без пяти девять, когда Драко вышел из «Гринготтса». Ему едва хватило времени, чтобы добежать до общественного камина, нашарить в кармане щепотку чудом не намокшего Летучего Пороха и бросить в пламя. 

— Атриум Министерства Магии! 

В кабинет, где сидели они с Грейнджер, Драко ворвался ровно в девять. 

— А вот и он, — Пенелопа Кристал повернулась на хлопок двери и смерила Драко недовольным взглядом. — Мистер-опять-забыла-ваше-имя, вам не кажется, что вы зачастили с опозданиями?

— Простите, мэм, — Драко бочком протиснулся к своему столу. — Долго добирался.

— Надеюсь, Гермиона, ты введешь своего подопечного в курс дела, — Пенелопа снова повернулась к Грейнджер. — Кстати, давно он у нас?

Грейнджер пожала плечами. 

— Нужно посмотреть по бумагам. Где-то тут у меня было его личное дело, — она принялась рыться в ящике стола. — Вот. Дра-ко Мал-фой. 

Она читала по слогам, словно впервые видела его имя. На такое Драко не рассчитывал. В груди тоскливо защемило. 

— Когда я его успела принять на работу?

— Пенелопа, тут написано, что он направлен к нам по программе социализации, — Грейнджер недоуменно подергала себя за прядь волос. 

— А он что-то сделал? Не помню его имени в списке военных преступников. 

— Да, я тоже. Ладно, разберемся с экспедицией, попробую прощупать почву в Визенгамоте. В самом деле, неужели они собрались сажать всех, кто носит такую же фамилию, как и приспешники Волдеморта? Они ждут повторения позора, как это было с Блэком?

Драко уставился на Грейнджер и часто закивал.

— Не помню, чтобы у Люциуса был сын, — Пенелопа придирчиво осмотрела Драко.

— Я внучатый племянник, — внезапно охрипшим голосом произнес Драко. — Приехал в гости, а у вас война. Я же не знал. Попал в Азкабан, потом выпустили за недостаточностью доказательств обвинения. Вот, снимаю комнату в Косом переулке. 

— Бедняга, — Пенелопа покачала головой. — Но чтобы с сегодняшнего дня без опозданий. 

— Есть, мэм! — Драко шутливо козырнул, и она вышла. Грейнджер сидела, задумчиво подперев голову рукой и смотрела на него. 

— Грейнджер? Что-то не так?

— Мисс Грейнджер, — поправила она. — Ну вот, опять забыла, как тебя зовут. 

— Драко, — он улыбнулся. Похоже, проклятие Эшу и впрямь сработало. Его забыли все, даже Грейнджер. Но кто мешал напомнить о себе? — Мисс Грейнджер, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы вместе выпить кофе? Скажем, в обеденный перерыв. Думаю, это поможет вам больше не забывать моего имени. 

Грейнджер секунд десять молчала, а затем внезапно кокетливо улыбнулась. 

— Хорошо. Можешь начинать искать тему для разговора.

— Уже нашел, — Драко откинулся на спинку стула. — Знаете, я в последнее время увлекся Историей Магии. 

Она улыбнулась и кивнула, после чего принялась перебирать свои бумаги. Драко же, хоть внешне и сохранял спокойствие, в душе ликовал. Больше никаких косых взглядов, тыкающих пальцем прохожих и шарахающихся детей. Никаких насмешек от Поттера и Уизли, и, что самое главное, ни капли презрения со стороны Грейнджер. А может — он покосился на нее, мечтательно улыбающуюся отчету — им и впрямь удастся подружиться снова. И если для этого нужно всего лишь потерять родовое поместье и переехать в съемную комнатушку в Косом переулке — так тому и быть.


End file.
